A different world
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are the same age. How does this change everything in Rose's world? Read to find out. Richelle Mead owns everything.
1. chapter one

I am currently editing all the chapters in this story before i beging writing new chapters. I just feel like it needs to be written in a better way before i continue. So heres revised chapter number one. Its really no different so theres no need to reread it if you have already done so.

* * *

"Hi Rose!"

I turned to see my friend Mason waving happily at me. I sighed in content. I knew someone. It was my first day of kindergarten at Vampire Academy. Not that that was a big deal, I've lived here my whole life, since my mom sent me here when I was a baby.

Alberta was walking me in and she smiled kindly and told me to go play with Mason. I gave her a hug and ran over to Mason and his friend Eddie. Alberta was like my mom; she took good care of me and already taught me how to properly kick someone so I would be ahead of everyone else in guardian classes.

"Hi Mase, hi Eddie." I said with a big grin. As we waited for class to start we played Strigo vs. Dhampir. Eddie and I were the Dhampir and a girl named Lissa offered to be the moroi we save. Eddie protected the girl Lissa while I kicked Mason the way Alberta had taught me. Eddie and I won and Lissa gave us high fives for saving her.

I looked around the classroom and saw a kid named Jesse Zeklos harrassing another kid. I did not like when royal people though they could beat up on other people, so I was just about to go kick him when I noticed I didn't have to. Lissa walked straight up to him and pushed him onto to the ground. Jesse started to cry, what a wimp, and the teacher came rushing over.

"What happened over here." the teacher asked in exasperation.

Jesse said "Lissa came over and pushed me down and Christian helped." the teacher shook her head and sent Lissa and Christian into the corner. Well that just wasnt going to work in my eyes. They did nothing wrong.

I picked up a book from the ground and chucked it at the teachers head. I also yelled some words that I heard the older novice's say.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! CORNER NOW!." she screamed at me.

I took my place in the corner next to Lissa and Christian who were talking. Lissa then looked at me with awe in her eyes and said "That was really brave of you to do that for me."

I smiled and said "no problem."

Lissa hugged me and said "Let's be best friends and then you can be my guardian when we graduate."

I held out my pinky and said "pinky swear." she took my pinky with hers and we swore on it. we hugged and then I turned my face toward Christian and asked him "What was Jesse doing to you?"

He sighed and just turned away and mumbled "he said I would become a Strigoi like my parents."

i saw a tear roll down his face when the teacher said "you can come out of time out now." i walked with Lissa's hand in mine, and Christians in hers and went off to play with Eddie and Mason.


	2. chapter two

Here is the new version of chapter two! woot woot!

This is set four years later, so they are in the fourth grade.

please review!

* * *

"It was so weird not sharing a room with you!" Lissa said.

"I know!" I said back. Lissa and I were now in the fourth grade and that meant that Moroi and Dhampir's couldn't share rooms anymore. Up until this moment Lissa and I had _always _been together. Her parents had always ensured we were together, but now they had no power over that and last night was our first night in our new dorms.

In all honesty I thought it was stupid how we couldn't share a room. I may be only ten years old but I could already tell Dhampir's and Moroi were treated very different. Lissa's room was much nicer than mine. It had a T.V. in it!

Suddenly Lissa looked up at the clock hanging in the lobby of her dorm area. "Rose! It's your first day of training with Alberta and you're already late!"

I grinned sheepishly and said "Well this is a good start to the first day of school!"

I waved to Lissa as I ran out of the room towards the training center. Alberta had told me that she would start personally training me before school so that I could become the best in my year at an early age. I personally think she knows I'm not going to do well out in any of my 'academic' classes, so she wants to make sure I do extra well in combat.

Smart Woman.

Twenty feet away from the training center I heard my name being called. I stopped and closed my eyes and sighed. It was Mason.

"Hey Rose! I thought maybe you didn't hear me!" he said excitedly.

"Hi Mase. I can't really talk right now, I'm about to start training.

"Oh." He said sadly. "I thought maybe we could go to the first day of school assembly together."

Seeing the depressed puppy dog eyes that he knew how to work so well, I said "How about I meet you there okay?"

He grinned and walked off happily. I could have sworn he started skipping. I sighed once again and sprinted the last twenty feet to my training.

It wasn't that I didn't like Mason, because believe me, I do. He's my best friend next to Lissa. It's just that he has developed a crush on me. He is the boldest ten year old I know! He even tried grabbing my hand the other day- where the heck did that courage come from?

It's not like I'm not used to crushes though. Almost every boy has had a crush on me since kindergarten. I shouldn't complain though, If I was a boy I'd like myself too. The only boy who hasn't liked me is Christian and that's because he's hopelessly in love with Lissa. It's pretty disturbing; of course it's only me who has that opinion.

I opened the door with a big push and said "Sorry I'm late Alberta!"

I looked up and realized she wasn't the only one there. "I'm not in the least surprised, Rose." She said. She then noticed my look of confusion at the boy standing next to her. He had brown hair that was in a little ponytail and he was at least foot taller than me. He must be at the least a sixth grader.

"This is Dimitri Belikov. He has just moved here from Russia. I will be training him along with you." she said fondly of the boy.

"How old are you?" I asked stupidly.

"I just turned eleven." He said. "So I'm in the fourth grade."

My mouth dropped open. This kid was a giant! He awkwardly shuffled on his feet and looked away. I decided to close my mouth and look at Alberta, who was smirking.

"Today I figured I would just let you two get to know each other because you will be spending a lot of time together for the next few years." She shot us another smile and walked out of the training center. Right as she walked out of the room she turned around and said "Don't expect this to happen again. After today we will be working very hard every day."

We both nodded and walked over to sit on the mats. "So why did you come to Montana of all places?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "My grandmother said I should come here. She said it would present many opportunities." He looked in the distance as if thinking about it and then said "Anything I should know about you?"

"Well my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but if you call me that I may have to break your arm. Just call me Rose." I said.

"How about 'Roza'? Can I call you that? It's the Russian version of your name." he asked.

I typically never allow nicknames, but something about the way it sounded was nice. "I guess it will do." I said with smile. He grinned back at me. "So what was your life in Russia like?"

He smiled reminiscently and said "I went to the academy there during the school year and during the summer I was always with my family." His smile grew wider. "I am the only boy in my family. My grandmother lives with us and I have two older sisters named Karolina and Sonya and little sister named Viktoria."

My eyes widened and I said "It must be nice having such a big family."

"What's your family like?" he asked curiously.

I frowned and said "I don't know who my father is and my mother hasn't visited me in three years."

"I'm sorry! My family doesn't have a good relationship with my father either."

"It's okay. Nothing you can do about it."

Then to my complete surprise he scooted over toward me and gave me a hug. He quickly let go and wouldn't look at me again for a minute.

We talked for another hour €until Alberta came back. "I'm glad you two are getting along, but headmaster Kirova's speech starts in twenty minutes."

Dimitri stood up first and said "See you later, Roza." And jogged out.

"I better go find Lissa." I said to Alberta. She nodded and grinned as I walked out. Man, she was doing a lot of grinning today.

I found Lissa in the cafeteria sitting with Christian who had brought her a flower; once again I say _disturbing._

"Hey Liss, Christy."

Christy was my nickname for Christian. He hated it and that was the point. "Just wait until I learn magic and I can fire your butt off."

"Just wait until I'm strong enough to kick your butt." I said with a smug face.

He grumbled under his breath and Lissa groaned. She really should be used to this by now. It was a daily event for me and Christian to harass each other.

"Did you already go to a feeder?" I asked Lissa.

Before she could answer Christian said "Of course she has, I took her." I stuck my tongue out at him as Lissa stood up. "If you guys want to stay here and bicker, then by all means go ahead, but I'm going to the assembly."

Christian being the good little ten year old whipped boyfriend he is, stood up and grabbed Lissa's hand. "Let's go." He said.

They started walking and I followed after them. When we got to the auditorium where the assembly would be they walked towards the Moroi section and I looked around for Mason. I found him towards the middle sitting next to our friend Eddie. I walked up to them and absentmindedly said hi.

I was scanning the crowd for a certain Russian I had met today. About a minute before Kirova was going to begin her speech he walked in and started looking around. I waved my whole arm at him and his face brightened when he saw me. I motioned for him to come over and sit with us.

He came and said "Hi Roza.€"

"Hey Dimitri!"

Mason and Eddie had their mouths open at the spectacle before them. "Close you're mouths before flies decide to nest in there." I said with a big smirk. They were obviously in awe of Dimitri's height.

I looked over by Lissa who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I had a feeling we would be having a long talk after this assembly.

Four hours later Kirova finally finished her very boring speech. She had gone over all the rules of the school and what classes we all would be taking. I think I may have fallen asleep had Dimitri not been next to me. Alberta had tried not to laugh as she saw me keep swerving back in forth In my tiredness.

Mason and Eddie told me goodbye and Mason shot a glare at Dimitri.

I wanted to talk to Dimitri some more but I knew I could not procrastinate talking to Lissa. I could feel the excited looks she kept shooting me. "Bye Dimitri!" I said.

"See you at training tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and smiled and walked over to a Christian-less Lissa. "Where's Christy?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and said "Do you have to call him that?" Without waiting for me to respond she said "Who was that tall guy that you were with? He was cute! You would make a cute couple…" Lissa blabbered like this for another five mintues straight without letting me get a word in. It was typical of her to say all these things.

"Lissa I'm ten. I don't want to be in a relationship like you and Christy." Then as I walked into my dorm room I said "And yes, I agree. He was cute." Then I closed the door.

* * *

What did ya think?


	3. My Russian God

**Once again i do not own any characters...its all Richelle Meads amazing ming...sadly**

**this is where things pick up and theres not so many time differences...YAY :)**

* * *

Four years later (8th grade)

"Bye babe." Mason gave me a quick peck on the lips, and then left. Mason and i have been dating since the begining of this year, i know what your thinking wheres my Russian. Well dont worry he's still in my life, he's like my best friend beside Lissa. So now youre thinking well why the heck arnt you dating him?! ya i ask myself the same thing everyday of my life. the problem is that i Rose Hathaway is scared to ask a boy out- yes shocking i know. Im the biggest flirt in the school, and yet theres something about Dimitri that intimidates me. I'm afraid he'll turn me down. i know, im a wimp.

the reason im dating Mason is because i need something to try and help me get over my huge crush on Dimitri, that just gets bigger every stinking day. I feel bad sometimes, because i feel like im using Mason, but i can tell he doesnt mind because whenever he looks at me, it looks like im his personal Goddess. I walked into the gym to see Alberta and my personal God sent to earth- Russian God that is. I smiled and gave a nod of respect toward Alberta and the said "hey comrade, what you reading now?" i teased. "the big sky." he replied. i laughed and muttered loud enough for him to hear "dork."

He jumped up and stood in front of me looking as scary as heck (Dimitri made me promise not to swear, he said it was not polite, i only obliged only to show him how much i cared about what he said) and he looked me straight in the eyes with guardian mask on and said "what did you just call me?" i looked him straight in the eye and said "you heard me. dork." then Alberta butted in and said "alright break it up, we dont want this to end badly." she laughed and we joined in and i said "well its not my fault the comrade has a weird obsession with western novels." Dimitri glared at me and Alberta continued to laugh.

"Well you guys have worked incredibly hard the past four years and since its the last day at the intermediate campus i figured we could have an ultimate showdown." she grinned at us, and i couldnt help but grin back. i then turned to look at Dimitri and said "Bring it." he looked me in the eye and said "Oh i will." and then grinned evilly at me. we both started laughing when we heard the doors open and a whole group of people walked in. A ton of people walked in actually.

I stared open mouthed at the amount of people coming into the gym obviously coming to watch us. i glared at Alberta and glared. she just looked at me and said "well you two are the best in the grade, people wanted to see what you could do." i looked at who was their. Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie and almost everyone else from my grade was here. Guardians and novices from the upper school even came! OH GOD! I HAD to win this, losing was not an option, and Dimitri had that look in his eyes that said he would not lose either. Well this sure would be interesting.

Alberta got everyone to quiet down and started to speak "I have been working with these two kids for the past four years and their determination still astounds me. Both are going to make unbelievable guardians when they graduate. They already know things that kids begin learning their sophomore year. I know this fight is going to be excellent and both of you will make me proud. i can not wait to mentor you two for the next four years. Good Luck." With that Alberta stepped aside with everyone else. Well here we go, this will be fun.

Dimitri stepped into our defensive positions and i said "Ready to get your but kicked Comrade." he just pleasantly responded "In your dreams Roza." Ah how i love it when he calls me Roza. then he lunged at me and i quickly got back into fight mode. I let my instincts take me over and we began. It was like a well choreographed dance, i knew his moves and he knew mine. i saw him try and do a roundhouse kick like Chuck Norris but seeing as he doesnt have the skills of Mr. Norris (who is a Dhampir, which a lot of humans dont know) i caught his leg in mid-air and threw him onto the ground. When he was on the ground he tried to kick my legs out from under me, he almost had me, but i jumped on top of him on the last second and i tried to pin him to the ground so i could 'stake' him, but he was not making that easy. he threw me off of him and we both quickly got back up. the dance began again.

i have no idea how long we have been fighting. it could have been minutes, or hours. I completely lost track of time when i was fighting, but i could feel when i was getting weary. Sadly my breathing was starting to get heavier, but luckily he was too. Now it was just a matter of who wanted it more. Then completely out of nowhere i was on the ground, and he was pinning me. where did that come from? He looked exhausted, but now i had an adrenaline rush from being pushed down so quickly, and right when he was about to 'stake' me, i used my sudden energy to flip him over. I knew this was it, i had won. i pretended to stake him and i just collapsed on top of him.

I heard everyone cheering but then i looked into his eyes and there was nothing more that i wanted in the world then to kiss him. He had the same look in his eyes, and before i could stop myself, i leant into him and pressed my lips against his. he eagerly kissed mine, and it was amazing. It was thousands of times better then Mason, i mean sure it was nice to kiss Mason, but this was something entirely different. I felt like there were fire works going, and i sware i could hear 'Alleluighah' playing in the background. I was brought back to reality when i heard a door slam and saw Mason walk out. I swore under my breath and went after him.

i saw him sitting on a bench and i went over to him. He took one look at me, stood up, and started screaming at me "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKED YOU, I WAS BEGINING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU." he just stared at me and i started crying. "I mean i've liked you since kindergarten, but i was never worth anything in your eyes was just another guy wasnt i? i mean you are just such a little...." and then he began calling me terrible indecent names. i knew i was a flirt, but the things he was calling me were terrible, and then all of a sudden he was on the ground being puched. It was Dimitri punching him.

This was the maddest i have ever seen Dimitri. He had the look of death in his eyes, and he was swearing in Russian. "Dimitri. Stop." My voice was shaking and i was holding back tears. He grabbed Mason by the front of his shirt and said "youre lucky she said something, or you would have been unconious." He then released his hold on Mason and Mason scampered away towards the dorms. "Im so sorry Roza, i dont know what came over me, i shouldnt have done that, Im sorry." I walked up to him and i said "i dont regret it." then to prove my point i kissed him again. It was just as amazing as the first time.

"Roza, we have to go back in the gym everyone wants to congradulate you for kicking my butt." He took my hand and we walked back. Everything with Mason had only lasted about 7 minutes so people werent really worried about us. Lissa ran over to me saw that i was holding hands with Dimitri and saw that my eyes were red. she quickly pulled out a tissue and fixed my face. then she whispered in my ear "we are SO talking about this later." i nodded my head and Christian gave me a high five and smirked at Dimitri "beat by a girl, i see, Belikov." Dimitri just smiled politely and said "Not just any girl, Rose Hathaway." he said with his eyes sparkling down on me. I felt myself melt just looking into those warm chocolate brown eyes.

Then A buch of guardians came up to tell us good job, and even Kirova told us how great of guardians we were going to be. Dimitri never left my side and i loved it. Alberta came up to us trying to hide a smile, and said in as serious as a voice as she could "this better not effect training." then before she could completely turn around i saw that smile that lit up her face. On our way back to the dorms Dimitri actually looked a little nervous and said "Well, i was wondering if you wanted to go to graduation with me tomorow." i laughed at his nervousness, but stopped myself he had least had the guts to ask me unlike me. I just hugged him and said "of course." he looked extremely happy and he gave me a goodnight kiss and wento to his room.

i walked into my room and Lissa was already there waiting on my bed and gave me a look that said 'spill'. So i launched into my story, "Well ever since the fourth grade i've had a crush on Dimitri...." Lissa was so immersed in my story that she was crying herself-why she was crying i have no idea. "hey Liss why are you crying?" I asked. "It's just so much to take in. I mean i knew you thought Dimitri was cute, i just didnt know how much. Im also a little hurt you didnt tell me till now, but i will forgive you becasue your gonna have enough crap to deal with, with Mason." thank you Lissa, for reminding me of that pleasant thought.

"Liss will you come with me to talk to Mason." i asked her. "of course." she said. we went off to his room when we ran into Jesse Zekles. ugh, just the person i wanted to see-NOT! "hey..." he started calling me some of the same names mason had called me. Then like the God that he is, Dimitri, Stepped into the room fairly surprised to see me in the guy's dorm but i looked him in the eye and he seemed to understand the message i was trying to send. That's what i love about us, we could understand each other completely just by our eyes.

"Mr. Zeklos" Gosh he was too formal, the guy was a....but. "if you have seen Mason Ashford lately, that would be because he was calling Rose the same things you seem to be calling her right now, so if you value your face i would get leaving within the next 10 seconds before i lose my conrol." Jesse just sneered and said "I was just saying it like it is. Dimitri took a few steps forward ans and said "6....5....4..." I guess Jesse valued his life more then he let on because all of the color drained from his face and he was sprinting away.

I smiled at Dimitri and said "My Russina God..." He came over to us and said "Well i wouldnt go as far as 'God'." I just laughed and threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug ever. he put his arms around me and i just breathed in his scent content. Then Lissa cleard he throat and said "we have to do something before curfew." I sighed in defeat and said "ill see you tomorow." we pulled away from each other and Lissa grabbed my hand to drag me to Mason's room. We knocked on the door and he opened the door and once he saw it was me he slammed it right in our faces. This was going to be a loooong night.


	4. Graduation

**HEY everyone :) thank you for those of you who reviewed...it made my day :) so this entry takes place the next day...so enjoy**

***disclaimer* everything belongs to the fantabulous mind of Richelled Mead!**

* * *

Ring Ring Ring....ugh who would dare wake me up on a saturday! i answered my cell phone and Lissa screached through the other end "ROSE GET OVER HERE NOW! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR GRADUATION." Crap! that was today wasnt it? i sighed and told Lissa i would be there in twenty minutes. I hopped into the shower and thought about everything.

First off, today was graduation! woot woot! I would finally be going to the upper campus, which meant i only have four more years until me and Lissa are out of this place. Graduation at the intermediate wasnt nearly as big of a deal as it is at the upper campus, but it was still important. There is a little ceremony, and then theres a dance for all of us....Which Dimitri was taking me to.

Ahh Dimitri. I could not stop thinking about him, it was like he completely took over my mind. I couldnt believe how much i fell for him. This is the first time i have ever felt this way about anyone. I mean sure ive had crushes, but this wasnt a "omigoodnes he is so hot!" kind of thing, this was like an actual "I like you for who you are, and your hotness is just the icing on the cake" kind of thing.

I still felt really bad about Mason, but i dont regret kissing DImitri at all. I truly do no want to lose Mason as a friend, he really does mean a lot to me, just not the way I meant to him. After the talk with him last night, which took three hours, I am confident that he will be my friend again, and move on, at least that's what i hoped. I hopped out of the shower, and threw on jeans and a t-shirt because i already knew lissa was going to spend hours on getting me ready. Yay fun-not.

On my way there, i saw Mason sulking around with Eddie. Mason saw me and gave me the look of death. Eddie looked at me and gave me a small smile...well at least he would stay my friend. I made it to Lissa's door, and when i knocked, she opened it and dragged me in. I sat down on the couch while she rummaged through her closet to pull out a really pretty dress, it was SO me! it was a red dress that went down to right above my knee. The waist band was filled with cute little black gems. The heels were gorgeous and sleek and black. She had also bought me an adorable black handbag.

Typically a person would yell at her best friend for buying her so much expensive stuff- well dont worry i did, her parents just told me not to worry about it, because i was basicaly their other daughter, hence why i stopped caring. I looked over at Lissa who was holding out her dress, which was perfect for her. It was light pink and went to her kneees. it had sparkles all over the top and it flowed out at the bottom. she matched with cute little silver heels. It of course was not my style, but it was a match made in heaven for her.

"Go put that on, and then we can do each other's make up and hair." lissa demanded. I stood up grabbing the dress with me and walked into the bathroom. i figured it would be good to not mess with Lissa today, she seemed to be on a mission to make sure we looked fabulous. I got the dress on and it looked even more amazing on then off. I walked out of the bathroom and could say the same thing about Lissa's dress on her. "Your First." Lissa said as she guided me to a chair.

I closed my eyes letting Lissa play Barbie with me. I was day dreaming about Dimitri when Lissa broke my haze. "You can open your eyes now." she said excitedly. I did as she said and my jaw dropped open. My hair was curled in a elegant sophisticated kind of way. My makeup looked perfect. It wasnt too much, and it wasnt too little, just right, like goldilocks and her porridge. I jumped up and gave Liss a huge hug. She laughed and said "Im glad you like it." she said proud of herself for pleasing me so thoroughly.

Now it was my turn to make Lissa beautiful. Lissa sat in the chair and closed her eyes, no doubt thinking about Christian. I was nowhere near as good as Lissa at doing this kind of thing, but i think i did justice. I used very light makeup, because she was beautiful without it. I straightened her platinum blonde hair and pulled the front back to give it a look elegance. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. she squealed and jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Christian is going to have a hard time not drooling when he sees you." I teased her. "Oh his face will be nothing compared to Dimitri's. Its going to be hilarious seeing the big bad russian speechless." She teased back. I was actually really worried about how Dimitri was going to think i looked. I have never, ever felt self consious around a guy before, and now one person changes that. I must really like him. Then we heard a knock on the door. EEP it was them!

lissa grabbed her camera to take a picture of their faces for when they see us. she waggled her eyebrows at me before opening the door. once she opened up and we started posing for them. Lissa quickly took a pictue of their faces, and then i actually looked at the boys.

Christians mouth was hanging open staring at Lissa, making her giggle. then i looked at my god and gasped. he. looked. absolutely. HOT. He was wearing a tux and a tie that matched my dress perfectly. i looked into his eyes and noticed he was checking me out head to toe. I laughed and said "see something you like, comrade?" he looked me in the eye and said "actaully i do." Then Lissa ruined the moment by yelling "PICTURES!" All three of us groaned, and then Christian took a step forward and said "lets get this over with." Lissa handed me the camera. it was really hard to concentrate on taking a good picture of them with having Dimitri's arm around my waist. When i finally got a good picture, Lissa took a few pictures of us and we walked to the ceremony all together.

When we got to the auditorium Christian and Lissa had to go sit with all the other moroi. You could tell how uncomfortable some people were having to sit next to Christian. I could understand if their discomfort was from his snarky attitude, but they barely knew him, so i knew they uncomfortable because his parents had willingly turned themselves strigoi.

Dimitri and i walked over to the other dhampirs. I sat next to Eddie, and i saw Mason on his other side, not hiding his scowl from me. i smiled a small smile to try and break the tension. Just then Kirova's voice broke out, saving me from the awkward situation. "This is a very important day for our young moroi and dhampirs..." and thats when i blanked out, i had heard all this stuff before, and Dimitri could probably tell i wasnt paying any attention and he would warn me when they started the name calling.

I started thinking about the last four years. I remember the first day of school when i first met Dimitri and instantly felt connected to him right away. Over the years i began to fall for him harder and harder everytime i was around him. I knew i was begining to fall in love with him. I know I know i sound like every other lovesick teenager, but Dimitri was different. It was like he was a part of me now, and now we were going out! My love for him didnt lessen my love for Lissa at all though, it was like my heart grew twice the size it has always been, and he just filled the extra space.

I started looking around the room to see what adults were here. I really wished that Dimitri's family could have come, but since he was going to Russia for the summer to see the- CRAP! hes leaving in two days for the rest of the summer! how could i have forgotten?! UGH. i think Dimitri sensed me tense up and whispered in my ear "Whats wrong Roza?" what was i supposed to tell him? i didnt want him to think i would die a little inside while he was gone-which was going to happen. i just leaned my head against his shoulder and smelled his scent. He looked me in the eyes and he said "It will only be for two months." this just proved our connection, we could tell what each other were thinking just by looking into each other's eyes.

I sighed at looked down and said "I know, i'll just miss you." he looked at me and lifted my chin up and said "We'll talk about this after the ceremony." i nodded my head and blanked out again. I started to look around again and i saw a woman with piercing blue eyes- just like Christians eyes and then i noticed the long scar on her face. This must be Christians Aunt Tasha. She was the one who saved him when his parents tried to kidnap him so they could turn him into a strigoi when he was older. Even with the scar she looked beautiful. i would have to talk to her later. Then i looked around some more and i saw someone i recongnized. my heart stopped and my jaw dropped open.


	5. Hello Mother

**Once again thank you to the people who reviewed...you brighten my day :) So here is chapter five**

***Disclaimer* all character belong to Richelle Mead!**

**R and R or a pack of Strigoi will eat you!**

* * *

This could not be happening! Why, why in the world would she come. I havent seen her since i was 5 years old! Dimitri noticed me staring open mouthed toward the back of the room. He turned his direction toward where i was looking and his eyes widened in surprise, then decided to try and calm me down by rubbing circles into my hand.

I could feel my anger spike. What gave my so called 'mother' the right to come here. Why should she get to come see me, when she has ignored me for the past nine years. she sent me no emails, letters, or anything. She probably wasnt even here to see me, she was probably here with her charge. I looked at the person next to her, he didnt really look the Szelsky Lord she was assigned to guard. He had Dark brown hair and eyes. He also looked very rich.

I decided to stop thinking about the situation. I would NOT let her ruin my 8th grade graduation. I turned my attention to the front of the room and saw that Kirova was done with her speech, and that she had begun calling out names. She started with the moroi and when they called Lissa's name i screamed and clapped like crazy. She grabbed her diploma with a huge grin on her face and walked off the stage. I even cheered a little bit for Christian, i may harass him all the time, but he was still like my brother.

When they finally said "Jesse Zeklos" and moved onto the dhampirs i got excited. Mason was the first one up there and he took the diploma without even smiling a little. sigh...I guess he wasnt over me yet. I was starting to feel real guilty about what happend, but there was no way i was leaving my russian god now that i had him.

Soon enough Eddie went up and got his diploma, and did the Tiger Woods fist punch, which made everyone burst out laughing. Ahh Eddie, he always made me laugh, he deserved an amazing girl. a few more people were called and then Dimitri went up, and i cheered for him about as much as i cheered for Lissa. I glanced back toward my mother and her eyes were shooting daggers at me. She looked extremely mad for my cheering of friends, not that i cared what she thought. Though, the man next to her looked amused at my cheering. Well, that's just weird.

Finally, they called my name. Lissa was cheering loudly for me, and Dimitri just gave me one of his smiles that always brightened my day. All the guys in my grade wolf whistled for me. Idiots. Then i looked out and saw my mom clapping her hands slightly. The man next to her was clapping enthusiasticly for me...gosh who was that guy.

I walked off the stage toward Dimitri and grabbed his hand and gave him a little peck on the lips. We walked back to the dorms with Lissa and Christian. "Hey you guys, do you think you could go off on your own for a little bit, i need to talk to Dimitri." Lissa nodded and said "oh ya sure...i have to go do....i have to fix myself up for the dance." then she towed Christian up to her room.

Dimitri and i walked hand and hand around the campus. We came to a bench and i sat down. Dimitri sat down next to me and put his arms around me and pulled me against him. I buried my head against him and couldnt stop the traitor tears that fell from my eyes. Dimitri just let me sit there for about ten minutes. When i stopped i just looked up at him and said "Im going to miss you so much this summer." he tighted his arms around me and said "me too."

"we could always do that cheesy 'dear john' thing and look at the moon and think of each other everyday." he said with a smile. I laughed and said "well, i say we look at the sun because thats technicly our moon. and i think the sun is prettier then the moon." Dimitri nodded and then added with a laugh "Just as long as you dont get married while im gone." i laughed and then we just sat there in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

Then of course someone had to ruin the moment. "Rose." i looked up to my mothers guardian face. "Hello _Mother." I _sneered on the word mother. She just kept her guardian face on and said "Well im glad you havent failed yet." That was the best she could say, honestly. I was the best in my grade and all she good say was 'glad you havent failed yet.' oh yeah she deserves the mother of the year award. then she handed me a box and walked off.

Then the man who i had seen earlier came up to me and said "Congradualations kiz." I looked up at him and me being my rude self said "Who the heck are you." He laughed and said "Abe Mazur." i felt Dimitri tense up next to me and i looked at him questioningly. his gaze said 'later' Then Abe handed me an envelope and walked off towards my mother.

"well that was weird." i said. Then Dimitri and i stood up and started heading towards my dorm. "so who is Abe Mazur?" i asked. Dimitri looked at me and said "Well i guess you could call him a mobster. He does a lot of illegal business." That was a shock to me. why in the world would my mother hang out with a mobster. She was a well respected guardian. I just shook my head and decided to forget about it.


	6. Two is Better then One

**Hey Everyone :) im sorry i havnt updated for two days!!! i usually get so mad when someone doesnt update, so i will try my hardest not to do that :) thanks for reading...i LOVE reviews (Hint Hint...you should review)**

**disclaimer- all characters belong to Richelle Mead**

* * *

We walked into my dorm room and Dimitri sat down on the floor patiently waiting for me to get ready. I had to completely redo my makeup because of the crying. I finally perfected myself and walked out by Dimitri, and we walked to Lissa's room so we could go to the dance. Right before we left, Lissa grabbed her camera. We all groaned in complaint, but she would take none of that, and just said "stop complaining, i will have my way, and you know it." we all realized she was right and just continued walking to the gym for the dance.

Alberta was chaperoning and said "have fun you guys, just not too much fun." with a wink. we all laughed and i said "Well you know me Alberta, im always causing trouble." she shook her head knowing it was true. At my life her at the academy i have been to Kirovas office too many times to count. It isnt my fault that i have to show some boy's places when they hit on me. Or when hannah made fun of me and i had to break her arm.

We continued on into the dance and started partying. It was a blast, i danced with all of my friends. Lissa and i had a blast to dancing and singing to "girls just want to have fun." Christian had pulled out his cell phone during that one and was videotaping us. There was no way in heck that i was letting him post that around the world. So i tackled him to the ground and made Dimitri grab his phone and delete the video. He looked a little reluctant at erasing, but i turned the full force of my eyes on him and he obliged.

i even danced with christian for a song. It was obvious we both had absolutely no rythem, so we made fun of each other throughout it. I stepped on his feet a few times on purpose, and it was just a great time. I danced with Eddie too. Mason was nowhere in sight, which was making me feel extremely guilty. Eddie must have seen the expression on my face and said "Hey Rose, its not your fault." i was just about to say of course it was my fault when Eddie interrupted in and said "No Rose, it isnt your fault. No one can help who they fall for. He's just jealous, because its obvious whenever you and Belikov look at each other that you care deeply about each other. He's just jealous that you never looked at him like that, he'll get over this."

i was speechless- which rarely ever happends to me. Who would have thought that fun loving Eddie could be so deep. i just stared at him and gave him a hug and kiss a cheek. "You know what eddo? You are a great friend." he laughed and said "I have my moments." we laughed some more and then i walked over to my Russian.

"care to dance comrade." he smiled and grabbed my hand and started dancing. the song playing was called 'two is better then one.' by boys like girls and taylor swift.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one

Two is better than one

the song was perfect for this moment. We both just looked into each others eyes and dance close. When the dance was over Dimitri walked me over to Lissa's dorm. I had forgotten my coat, and he noticed so he gave me his duster that i had always made fun of. When we reached Lissa's dorm he said "you better not have any plans tomorow, because your spending it with me." i laughed and said "i wouldn't want it any other way." then i gave him a peck on the cheek and walked up to Lissa's room for our sleepover.

Lissa and i spent the night painting each others nails (which was pointless for me seeing as i was starting training again with Alberta on Monday, but you wouldn't see me ruin Lissa's fun.) gossiping and other girly stuff. At one point we started looking through all the pictures she had taken that night. The first picture we saw was of Christian and Dimitri's faces when they saw us. We were laughing so hard we had tears streaming down our faces, and we almost peed ourselves.

the next picture was the one of dimitri and i. I asked Lissa if we could print that one out so i could have it while he was gone. When she was done printing it, i put it on top of his duster that i planned on keeping till he was back because it smelled just like him. The next picture on Lissa's camera was me tackling Christian to the ground. That got us into a laughing fit. "now...i...can....blackmail...him." i said through my fits of laughter.

after looking through all the pictures i told her what Eddie told me at the dance. She was just surprised as i was that Eddie could be so deep. Then we tried to think of a girl for him, and we just couldnt think of the perfect one. After all the gossiping we began to feel tired and said "I have to get some beauty sleep for my Russian God." Lissa laughed and we both settled down and went to sleep.


	7. Dimitri Lover

**Sorry for the short chapter! DOnt worry it will start to get exciting soon! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own any character they belong to RIchelle Mead**

* * *

"Rose. Wake up." grrrr why was Lissa getting me up. I decided to ignore her. "Rose! Dimitri is here!" Those were probably the only words in the world that could have made me jump up so quickly. Then i saw him standing at the doorway trying to hold back laughter. "What?!" i said. Lissa started laughing and said "I think he likes your pj's." I looked up and felt all the blood rush to my face. I was wearing pj's that Lissa had gotten me. They were fleece pants with the ugliest roses on them, and my shirt said "Im a rose...dont make me stab you with my thorns."

dimitri just came over and wrapped his arms around me and laughed and said "Dont worry i think its hot." He was always trying to make me feel better, thats what i loved about him. i looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning! "wat the heck?! its 6in the morning." Dimitri looked a little hurt "I just wanted to spend as much of the day as i could with you." I felt bad about causing that sad look on his face and said "Im sorry i do too. you just caught me by surprise." Then i bounced up off the bed and hopped into the shower.

once i was all ready Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked out of the room.

Later that day...

Dimitri and i were sitting on a big rock in the middle of the forest. We had spent basicly the whole day out there. Dimitri had told me all about his family in Russia. They sounded amazing. His mother, Olena, sounded like the mother of my dreams. He had three siblings named Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. Viktoria sounded like somoeone i would get around with greatly. Dimitri also had a grandmother named Yeva. To be quite honest, she sort of freaked me out. He told me that she sometimes had weird dreams that were almost like 'visions'.

"I wish i could meet your family." i said. He smiled and said "Me too. I was going to ask you to come with me, but Yeva called me the other night saying "Dont bring any flowers.' and since your name is like a flowere, and i was thinking about taking you....well lets just say you dont go against what Yeva says." He said with a slight laugh. At first i felt so happy and excited that he cared about me so much, that he wanted to take me to Russia to meet his family. Then i realized Yeva didnt want me to come. That cant be good. I looked Dimitri in the eye, and he understood what was going through my mind.

"Dont worry, im sure theres a good explanation for it." then he hugged me tighter and i felt a little better. then trying to change the subject, he said "I see your still wearing my duster."i looked up at him and smiled cockily "Well dont plan on getting it back for a while." he smirked and said "So i have converted you into a western lover now too?" i scoffed at him and said "As if comade." then i added silently in my head 'no, you turned me into a Dimitri-lover'

then Dimitri looked at his watch and sighed and said "its almost curfew." i sighed too and then he picked me up and threw me over his back- piggyback style and ran towards the dorms. He carried me like that the whole way, me laughing the whole time and then he put me down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "See you tomorow." he said, and then he walked off.

I walked up to my room and Lissa met me up there for another sleep over. After that i opened the box my mother had given me and it was tiny blue pendant that looked like an eye. there was a note with it that said 'its called a nazar.' Wow my mom actually gave me a present. She's never given me anything before in my life. After the shock of that, i opened the envelope Abe gave me.

"HOLY CRAP!" i screamed. "WHAT?!" Lissa shouted. i gave Lissa the envelope and her jaw dropped open. "Why in the world would this mobster give me $500?" Lissa just shook her head in disbeleif and said "Maybe he wants you to become his guardian when you graduate." i just laughed coldly "As if i would just leave you to become an illegal mans assistant."

I went to bed thinking of how much i was going to miss Dimitri, and who this Abe Mazur guy is.


	8. Goodbye and Hello

**Hey Everyone! After this chapter thing will get exciting :) **

**Disclaimer *Richelle Mead owns all character***

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up at 2:30 in the morning. Why Dimitri would take a 4 in the morning flight is beyond me but hey i shouldn't complain at least Alberta was letting me come to the airport to say goodbye. I took a quick shower and ran to the front gates, which is where i would be meeting them.

"Late again Rose." Alberta said with a shake of here head. i walked up to Dimitri and grabbed his hand. Alberta led us to a fancy black car that were used exclusively for the guardians. i sat in the back next to Dimitri, Alberta was driving and another guardian was in the passenger seat.

"Rose, Dimitri, this is Guardian Stan Alto. He will be one of your teachers next year." I looked at him and could tell i was not going to like him. "Hello Stan." i said. He looked at me with a scowl on his face and said "Dont you give attitude to me." i just looked him straight in the eye and tried not to laugh. Dimitri whispered in my ear "Roza...." as a warning. i looked away from Stan and said "my apologies guardian Alto."

Stan turned around and said "That's more like it." i scowled in my chair and Dimitri rubbed my hand reasuringly. That brought me back to attention to realize i wouldnt see Dimitri for a month. i laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. "You better miss me." i said. he looked me in the eyes and said "Of course."

We sat there in a comfortable silence the rest of way. When we got to the airport Dimitri and i held hands the entire time, then when we got to the hallway where Dimitri would leave us, Dimitri pulled me tight against his chest. Then he gave me a giant kiss and said "I'll miss you so much." I looked him in the eyes and said "Dont go too depressed without me comrade." he laughed and said "I'll try." Then he walked off.

I felt the urge to say something as he walked off like 'i love you' WOAH! Did i just think the words 'i love you'. thats impossible! Im Rose Hathaway the breaker of hearts. But it was true i cared for Dimitri a lot, and its not like im saying this just after two days of dating. I've known him for four years. Oh well it was too late now, he was already on the plane.

This was going to be a very long month.

(**I was going to stop the chapter here...but i didnt want you to think i was slacking and making my chapters shorter :) see how dedicated i am to you guys?)**

**two weeks later....**

This had to have been the longest two weeks of my life....and i still had two more weeks to go until i got to see him again. I felt like a piece of me was missing without him. Whenever i had training with Alberta it felt so lonely without him. Even Mason could tell i was down, and was starting to act like my friend again.

Lissa and i didnt really spend much time together, because she was spending so much time with Christian. I was starting to feel jealous, but i would get her for myself soon enough. Today we were leaving for her parents house. we were going to be there for the next two weeks.

I havent heard from Dimitri this whole time. First off, where he lives they dont have any computers for emailing. Second, calling me would cost way too much money. Lastly, we couldnt just send each other letters because it would take so long for it to reach each other. The only time i felt truly connected to him was when i would look at the sun everynight before i went to bed.

I looked up at the time and realized it was time to go meet Lissa so we could go to her house. I grabbed my bags and grabbed Dimitri's duster, which i wore whenever i went out now.

Alberta was going to drive us there, and we set off. It was an hour drive to her house and so we gossiped the whole time. "Oh yeah! i forgot to tell you, Andre invited a friend of his over. He's an Ivashkov." hmm wonder which one? there were way too many Ivashkovs to narrow it down to one. They were one of the biggest royal families.

We reached her house and we ran out of the car into the huge house and hugged her family. Lissa was squealing and jumping up and down excitedly. Her parents were laughing at her excitement to see them and her brother Andre said "Calm down sis, its only us." Lissa shot him a glare but then laughed and pulled him into a hug.

We all walked into the family room and Lissa's parents were asking us if we were excited for the upper campus. "One step closer to becoming Vassilia's guardian Rose." MR. Dragomir said and smiled at me. He wanted me to become Lissa's guardian badly. He knew that i would take care of her more then anybody else ever could. "Oh yes." i smiled back at him.

"So how is Chistian?" asked Mrs. dragomir a little hesitantly. She felt a little weird about having a daughter dating a boy who's parents willingly turned strigoi. "He's great." she said glowing. then she told her family all about her and Christian. I drifted out thinking about Dimitri until Andres voice broke me out of my haze "What about you Rose? Are still going out with Mason?"

Lissa started giggling and i said "Well as of a couple days ago i stopped going out with Mason and i aquired myself a new boyfriend."Mrs. Dragomir clapped her hands and said "Oh do tell." so i launched into my story and by the end they all seemed sincerely happy for me. Then the doorbell rang and Andre said "Ill get it." it must be his ivashkov friend.

Lissa and i looked at each other and then jumped up to see who it was. we ran to the door and as Andre opened the door he said "god you guys calm down. Its no one special." Then a guy with emerald green eyes walked through the door and said "Oh Andre your hurting my ego here. and i dont mind when two beautiful women are the ones greeting me." he said to us with a wink. "Hey lay off Adrian, thats my sister your talking to, plus theyre four years younger dude."

Andre was right. It really was no one special. It was the drunk player Adrian Ivashkov. Sure, he was a famous royal, but he wasnt famous for good things. He had a new girl every other day. I couldnt blame the girls though, he was pretty hot (nothing compared to my Dimitri) and based on the two seconds ive known him, i could already tell he was a charmer.

Then Adrian checked me and Lissa out and while looking at me came to a brilliant realization "Oh you have a dhampir here." then he turned towards me and said "Well hello little dhampir." i turned to him with a glare and said "My name is Rose Hathaway." he laughed and said "I like them feisty." Andre elbowed him and Adrian said "HEY! _shes_ not your sister." and walked off. Andre sent me an apologetic look and walked by him.

Well this sure would be an interesting two weeks.


	9. The accident

two weeks Later...

The past two weeks were still pretty depressing without Dimitri, but they were more bearable becasue Lissa and i spent them together non stop. Mrs. Dragomir had taken us shopping a ton, and i was sure they had spent more money then my mother ever would in my whole life. i always tried to help pay but they would just ignore me. I sure do hope i am rich when i am older.

On our days that we werent shopping, we would hang out with Andre and Adrian. Adrian was a nonstop flirt with me. I would always say something rude back but he would just laugh and go back to plotting his next flirty remark. He was so cocky and spoiled. Thank god he graduated. i dont know if i could handle him on a full time basis at school. Though i hoped we didnt lose touch, I still liked him as a friend.

"Are you excited to get your Russian back?" Lissa asked me. "Heck yeah!" i said back to her. Today Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir were going to drive us halfway to the airport, where Alberta would come and get us with Dimitri. "and are you excited to get Christian back?" i asked her. She grinned and said "of course i am." Then i grabbed her suitcases and carried them down for her.

We all piled into the car, and Adrian insisted on sitting next to me. ugh, this would not be a fun car ride. Lissa sat in front of Adrian with Andre. I actually found it easy to block out Adrian's voice. I was too busy thinking about my Russian God. "Rose calm down, youll see him in five minutes." Everyone in the car laughed at this...except Adrian, he just scowled. five more minutes until complete happiness. I sighed happily and then i heard the scream.

Lissa was screaming in horror and then everything went in slow motion. I looked out the window to see a car running a red light and heading straight toward us. by the time Mr. Dragomir saw it, it was too late. The other car hit directly where i was sitting. I saw all the glass break and hit me in the face. I heard Adrian scream "Rose!" I could feel the life slipping out of me and i knew i was dying. I saw Dimitri's face and i felt oddly at peace. i whispered "I...love...you...Dimitri.." and then my world went black.

I felt a rush of heat sweep through me, then cold, and then heat again. I felt complete pain all over my body. I opened my eyes through the pain and saw Lissa collapse in her seat. I looked around and Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir and Andre were dead. Adrian was breathing shallowly. Then i heard an angels voice "ROZA!". i closed my eyes to his voice. i could feel someones arms pulling me out of the car and i felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"Roza, stay awake please. I cant live without you. please wake me up." i didnt like hearing Dimitri's voice upset. Using all my strenth i opened my eyes up and said "Im sorry. I cant keep my eyes open. I love you." then the pain became too much to handle and i blacked out again.

* * *

**Dont Hate me!!! I know it was a cliffy but i had to :) Thank you for all the reviews I Lurve them :)**

**Discaimer!!! all characters belong to the fabulous mind of RIchelle Mead!**


	10. I love you

This time when i woke up i was lying on an uncomfortable bed. i could also hear someone lightly snoring next to me. I also felt someone holding my hand. i opened my eyes and noticed it was dark in the room. I looked around the room and noticed it was the clinic. It was then that i noticed who was holding my hand.

"Dimitri!" i squealed. He woke up with a start and said "Roza, your up!" and then he gave me a kiss smack on the lips. "How did i end up in here?" Dimitri looked me in the eyes and his face paled. "You, you were in a car accident Roza." Then it all came back to me. The blood, the glass breaking, the bodies, Lissa screaming in terror "LISSA! WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelped. Then all of a sudden i was being sucked out of my body.

I was sitting in Christians arms sobbing. wait a minute, what the heck am i doing in Christians arms? i was just in the clinic sitting next to Dimitri! All i could feel was absolute despair. Then i looked into the mirror and saw that it wasnt my face in the reflection...its was Lissa's

Why am i in Lissa's body? Am i going insane? I HAD to get out of here...NOW! i was panicking in here. then i felt myself slowly getting sucked back into my own body. Then i felt myself being shaken and the most wonderful voice whisper shouting "Roza! Wats wrong?" I gasped and through myself into his arms and started balling my eyes out.

I dont know how long we sat there, but Dimitri let me ruin his shirt and kept murmuring to me in Russian. I had no idea what any of it meant, but it soothed me. After a while i looked up at Dimitri and said "Im sorry you had to see me like this." He looked at me and said "Roza, you do not need to apologize for being upset. You just got in serious car accident where basicly your family died. Theres nothing to be ashamed about." His meaningful words made me burst in to tears again.

Then after a while i asked "How's Adrian." Dimitri looked at me and said "He's fine now. When we got there, he was unconsious, They said he will probably be in a coma for the next couple of days, but he will be fine." i nodded my head and just laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder. I looked up at him and gasped and said "Who did that to you!" He had a HUGE black eye. i gave him a kiss where it was and he hesitated before telling me.

"Dimitri. You can tell me anything." He looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Well...ummm..." this was the first time i had ever seen Dimitri at a loss for words. Then he seemed to gain more strength the longer he looked into my eyes. "Well you see my family lives in a dhampir community." i already knew this. Dhampir community did not have a very good reputation among our kind. But seeing as this was Dimitri's family i grew past this stereotype.

"Well as you might guess, a lot of moroi men come to visit the woman." then he took another deep breath and said "Well there is the one moroi-my father- who_ likes_ my mom. Well he came barging into my house the other day and started beating up my mom." i gasped. "Well i couldnt take it. My sisters were all crying and i had to be the man of the house."

"Please tell me you beat the living daylights out of him." i said. He looked at me and did this little half smile. 'Oh yes Rose, i think you would have been quite proud." i grinned at him and said "that's my man." he smirked at me and i yawned. "Roza, its time for you to go to bed." i sighed and got up and then i asked him "You wont leave will you?" he looked at me with a smile and said "I havent left your side once."

i sighed in releif and then asked him "How long was i out?" he looked at me and said "You were out for two days." i gasped and said "TWO DAYS?!" Dimitri said "Shhh...Roza its ok. You havent missed anything." I just stared at him and said "Oh i havent missed anything except the first two days of school at the upper campus!"

I was sitting there in anger. I dont know where it came from. All i knew is that i wanted to hurt somebody..badly. i was so angry i could feel myself shaking. Then Dimitri gave me a kiss, and as soon as it came, the anger vanished. Then Dimitri said "If it makes you feel any better, i missed my first two days at the upper campus too." Then he smiled at me and sat down in his chair. "How did you get away with that?" I asked.

"Well i refused to leave your side. Alberta convinced them to let me stay because she said Im a quick learner." i smiled at then i gave a huge yawn and laid down on my bed. Dimitri grabbed my hand and i said "That chair cant be the most comfortable thing in the world." Dimitri just shook his head no and said "Roza with you beside me i could be laying on spikes and be comfortable." my heart fluttered and you could hear my heart monitor pick up.

Dimitri chuckled and closed his eyes. I sat there for a couple of minutes and said "I love you Dimitri." i saw Dimitri smile and say "I love you too Roza." I felt my spirit soar hearing him say those words. I smiled and went to bed feeling happy- or as happy as someone who just lost her second family can be. That is until the nightmares started.

I was sitting in the car talking and looking at myself...NOT AGAIN! i cant be in Lissa's body again...Oh god im going insane. We were in the car and Lissa/me looked out the window. We noticed a car coming and started screaming. We saw the car come at us with lightning like speed.

Then we saw it hit me...gosh this was confusing! Man i looked bad. My face looked completely red from all the blood dripping down my face. I saw myself whisper "I....love...you...Dimitri." And then i saw myself fall.

Then we looked toward Adrian who looked like he hit his head pretty hard on the seat in front of him. Then Lissa looked toward her brother. His head hit the window so hard it broke the glass. Then she looked at her parents and started sobbing. They looked the worse. IT looked like the airbags malfunctioned and they didnt pop out fast enough.

Then she heard another car pull up and Albertas voice whipping out commands at people. Then i heard DImitri yelling for me. He was sounding close to hysterics. "ROZA!" it broke my heart hearing it.

Then Lissa/me started crawling towards my body and was sobbing into me. Then she felt The most amazing feeling flow through her. It was warm and then cold and then warm again...just what i felt before i woke up. And sure enough within a few seconds i saw myself stir.

Lissa and i then noticed DImitri screaming my name and pulling me out through the window. Soon enough, Me/Lissa were pulled out by Alberta. We were sat down under the shade of a tree and we saw all the bodies get pulled out of the car.

Then our gaze focused on me and Dimitri. He was holding me against his chest silently crying. Then Alberta came and dragged me out of Dimitri's arms, DImitri started to growl in protest but then Alberta said "DImitri we have to get her into the ambulance now, its the only way she can possibly survive." DImitri relunctantly handed me over to a paramedic, but followed them into the back of the ambulance.

He didnt lie, he truely stayed with me the whole time. Then Lissa woke up from her-our-nightmare. Christian popped up right beside her in the bed and put his arms around her. I had to get out of here. What was wrong with me! then once again i felt myself slowly reenter my own body.

"Roza! Roza, Oh god not again!" I heard DImitri shouting. He was also shaking me. I gasped at being back in my own body again. Then i went into another round of hysterics. DImitri jumped onto the bed and held me in his arms "What happened Roza?" he asked worriedly. I gasped out "NIghtmare." and i fell into him crying.

I felt terrible not telling him that i think i am entering Lissas body, but i dont want to sound insane. But what if i am insane. The confusion added to the sobs escaping me. The bodies oh the bodies were something i could have lived my whole life not seeing. The part that shook me up the most though, was how helpless i was, and how helpless Dimitri looked without me.

* * *

**Usual DIclaimer all characters belong to RIchelle Mead :)**

**thanks everyone for reading!**


	11. tears

A different world Chapter 11

I dont know how long i sat in Dimitri's arms crying my heart out, but at some point i realized enough was enough. I needed to be brave for Lissa. I slowly stopped the heart wrenching sobs escaping from me and i got out of Dimitri's arms.

"Will you get Dr. Olendiski. I need to try and convince her to let me out." Dimitri nodded his head and walked out of the room. I tried to make myself look as strong as possible to help convince dr. Olendeski i was fine. I saw the door open and Got straight to the point.

"Dr. Olendeski may i please leave." i was trying to be as polite as possible.

"Rosemarie, you just got out of a coma! do you honestly expect me to just let you out." she gave me a disbelieving look that said 'are you serious?'

"Please Dr. Olendeski. I need to get out of here for Lissa. I wont to any training until you give the ok." As much as i hated saying that last part, Lissa was more important. I would do absolutely anything to just be by Lissa's side right now. I will go to her whether i get the ok or not. Its just it would be a lot easier wiht permission.

Dr. Olendeski had indecision all over her face but she finally gave in. She took the IV out of me and gave me pain medication. "I sware if i hear of you training i will go out there and drag you back in here!" She said with a slight smile. I nodded my head solomnly.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked me out of the clinic. He walked me to my dorm room and right before he left i grabbed his head and said "Please dont leave me." I was surprised at how weak my voice was. I sounded so small and helpless. Dimitri must have noticed this too because he turned around and walked into my room.

I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. i turned the heat all the way up and just stood there shedding the last of my tears in the steam. I would not cry in front of Lissa, i had to be strong for her. I jumped out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed DImitris hand.

We walked silently to Lissa's dorm. When we got there i could hear her sobs. I took a deep steadying breath. How was i supposed to stay strong while Lissa sounded like she was being tortured in there. Dimitri gave my hand a reasurring squeeze and knocked on the door.

When no one answered i just opened the door and almost broke down seeing the sight in front of me. Lissa looked absolutle terrible. Christian had a look in his eyes that said 'help me.' i mouthed to him "Leave" he nodded his head and got up.

"Christian! Wher-" Lissa started to say. Then she looked up and saw me and ran into my arms. "Rose...oh my god...Rose." I picked her up into my arms and sat down cradeling her. I saw Dimitri and Christian leave the room, and i started petting her head.

I held her for hours after that. She was so much worse then i was last night. I kept murmuring to her and tried to calm her down. I didnt let one tear fall down my cheek. I stayed strong for Lissa, my sister. Sitting there seeing her so fragile and upset, i knew that i was going to look after her more then any guardian watches there charge. Lissa was going to be the best protected moroi in the history of the world.

After another hour i decided Lissa needed blood in her system. "Lissa, sweetie. you need blood." she just continued to cry. Five minutes later i told her "Honey, they wouldnt have wanted this. They wouldnt have wanted you to throw your life away. They would have wanted you to be strong."

Lissa gasped at this and said "How am i supposed to be strong Rose? I'm the last one in the Dragomir line. Im all alone." i made her look me in the eyes and said fiercely "No your not! you have me and Dimitri, and you have Christian, and tons of other friends who love you." she continued to look at me in the eyes and just said "I know Rose, i just dont know how i am going to get through this."

"We'll get through this together." then i pulled her up and brought her into the bathroom. "You need to shower. take as long as you need." She nodded her head meekly and went in. She was in their for about an hour. I couldnt blame her, that's probably how long i was in their earlier. She stepped out and we walked to the feeders.

On the way there i asked her "Were you with Christian all day yesterday?" she nodded her head yes and then i asked the question i was afraid to hear the answer to. "Did you have any dreams last night?" she paled and i saw her eyes fill with tears.

"What were they about Liss?" i asked. She looked at me and whispered "The accident." i felt my heart stop and i froze. How was i seeing what Lissa was seeing? i needed to figure this out...i dont feel like i am insane, but i guess most people didnt feel insane when they were. There was only one person i knew i could talk to about this. Dimitri.

Lissa walked into the feeder room and everyone stared at her and broke out into whispers. That really irked me. Couldnt they see she was already a wrek enough without them whispering about her. i gave everyone the deadliest glare possible. They all could tell i was serious and they went dead silent.

Once Lissa was done, we started heading toward her room, Then Dimitri went beside us and said "Headmistress Kirova wants to talk to you Lissa." Lissa nodded and we setted off toward her office. I know Dimitri didnt say that she wanted to see me, but there was no way in heck i was leaving Lissa.

We walked into her office and Kirova said "Rosemarie i did not summon you her." i glared and her and thought 'this will sure be fun'

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers! i love you all! 3 haha :)**

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to Richelle Mead...not me...sadly....sigh...**


	12. The bond

A different world chapter 12

_We walked into her office and Kirova said "Rosemarie i did not summon you here." i glared and her and thought 'this will sure be fun'_

"Mrs. Kirova i'm not leaving. Lissa needs me." Kirova glared at me and said "Such disrespect." she shook her head and then said "Take a seat girls." Lissa and i sat down and Kirova put a pair of reading glasses on, and then picked up a piece of paper off her desk.

"This is your parents will Lissa." I heard Lissa and thought 'oh god.' I saw Lissa's eyes begin to fill with tears and i grabbed her hand and held it. "It's very quick and to the point. it states 'We Vassilio and Andrea Dragomir leave all of our belongings to our children Vasilia and Andre Dragomir.' and since andre is no longer with us, it means you get everything." I felt Lissa stiffen in shock and i felt myself getting sucked into Lissa's body again.

This time it was especially weird. I was looking at Kirova while i was holding my own hand. Lissa looked over to me, and i finally got to see what i looked like during one of these episodes. My eyes were blank and my mouth was slightly open. Lissa squeezed my hand, and i felt myself slowly come back to my body.

Kirova was staring at me and i said "Sorry, i just sort of blanked out there." she rolled her eyes and looked back at the paper and said "This is the last thing written on the paper "I, Vassilio Dragomir, have a dying wish stating that Rosemarie Hathaway become my daughter Vassilia's guardian when they both graduate.'" This was my turn to be shocked. I knew that Mr. Dragomir wanted me to become Lissa's guardian, but to make it his dying wish...that just came as a shock to me. I looked over at Lissa and she was smiling a little bit through her tears. I squeezed her hand, and she looked me in the eyes saying how glad she was that her father put that in his will.

"As you know tomorow is the funeral, so all classes will be canceled. You two are free to go." Lissa said "thank you." and we both stood up and walked out the door. On the way out we ran into Dimitri and Christian. Lissa walked into Christians embrace and i said "Lissa ill come to your room tomorow, ok honey." then i gave Christian a look that said 'watch her, or ill kill you' he must have gotten it because his eyes widened in fear.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and i told him "We need to talk." he nodded his head and we walked through the forest. Dimitri led the way and i just followd to wherever he was going. We eventually got to a cabin and i asked him "How did you find this?"

"I come here whenever i need to think." i nodded my head and we walked into the cabin. "Why is this even out here." i asked him.

"The guardians used to use this as a watch post. Now we dont have enough guardians though, so they stopped using it." he answered."Braniac." i muttered. he laughed and we sat down at a little table in it.

We sat there for a couple of minutes. I didnt know how to explain this. I didnt even understand. He's probably going to think im insane when i tell him this. I have no one else i feel comfortable enough talking to about this. All of a sudden his arms wrapped around me and he said the same words i had told him last night "You can tell me anything roza."

I looked into his eyes and got strengh from it. "Well..umm.." god why was this so freaking hard! "Well first off you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone and second, you have to promise me you wont think i am insane. Dimitri nodded his head and said "I promise." i stepped out of his arms and said "you have to pinky sware." he chuckled a bit and then held out his huge pinky and we swore on it.

Then Dimitri sat down and i sat on his lap. "Well on the day of the accident, I distinctly remember the car hitting directly where i was sitting. I saw all the glass break and hit me in the face. I also remember the last thing i saw was you." Dimitri tightened his hold around me and i continued.

"Well at one point i remeber feeling a rush of heat and then cold and then heat again fill my body, and that's when you came and saved me." I kissed his nose at that part, and continued my story.

"When i woke up in the clinic, i somehow..." I stopped and tried to get my breathing undercontrol. "Come on Roza, i want to help you." i took another breath and said "Remember when you were shaking me, and i wouldnt move or anything?" Dimitri nodded his head and i said "Well suddenly i was somehow...sucked into Lissa's body. I was in Christians arms crying in absolute despair, and when i looked into the mirror i was Lissa." Dimitri gasped and i just kept going.

"Then when i was asleep i had a dream about the accident. The only thing was, i was in Lissa's body again." I looked at Dimitri's face, and it was completely blank. then he said "Well that could have just been a dream."

"That's what i thought too, but let me ask you a question." i looked into his eyes again and said "When you found us did you scream 'Roza!' and was Lissa sitting under a big Oak tree, and did Alberta come and take me out of your arms and you went into the back of the ambulance?" I saw Dimitri's mouth pop open and i saw him say "How? How are you seeing this."

"I dont know and that's why i told you. Also, in Lissa's dream, i felt her feel the same heat/cold/heat sensation as i did when i woke up in the accident. And today i got sucked into her head in Kirova's office."

For the next couple of minutes we sat there thinking of how this could have possibly happened. "Well i guess its safe to say there is no way you are telling Alberta about this correct?" i stared at him and said "That would be a correct assumption comrade." Then he thought for a couple more minutes and said "What about Lissa?"

"I cant tell her. She is too weak. Evetually i will, but she doesnt need to deal with this right now." i said through my teeth. Then DImitri said "Well then your secret is safe with me. and i think i know why you get sucked into her head." I stared open mouthed at him and shouted "HOW?!" he said calmly "Well it seems it happends whenever shes feeling very emotional about something."

"You are amazing. You do know that dont you." I said before i threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then he whispered against my lips "No, your amazing." and then he pulled back and grabbed my hand. He walked me out of the cabin and he said "It's almost curfew." i just laughed and said "Always so responsible comrade." Right when we got out of the trees i was attacked into a giant bear hug.

* * *

**well that was chapter 12...haha :) hey if you read the HON series i just started a new fanfic called "Stark" its the HON books from starks POV...dont worry ill still update this everyday :)**

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to the Richelle mead :) **

**Random question who else loves presidents day and snow days :)))) becaues today is el presidente day and tomorow i have a snow day woot woot :)**


	13. sleepover

"What the-?" i yelled. i got out of the embrace and gasped at who i saw before me. "Mom?!" she looked a bit surprised herself at what she just did "Did you just show affection for me?" i asked in complete an utter shock. "You have ignored me for my whole life and suddenly you are showing me...love?" What the heck is going on here! i looked behind my mother to see Abe Mazur chuckling.

"Why the heck are you here old man!" My mother slapped me upside the head and said "You will treat this moroi with respect rosemarie." i rolled my eyes and said "Why the heck are you with this mobster?" i asked.

"He's my new charge." i wasnt even going to try and figure out why my mother was working with a moroi who does illegal business. So i asked the next best question "Why are you here jani-mom?" She looked at me and said "I wanted to make sure you were alive." Was this some prank tv show or something.

My mother has never ever showed me that she cared about me at all. i just grabbed Dimitri's hand and walked away from them. I really wasnt in the mood to argue with mother telling her how much she has hurt me over the years. 'Why the heck would she come now?" i asked Dimiti. He just shook his head and said "I dont know Roza."

Dimitri walked me to my dorm and i gave him a goodnight kiss. The second i hit the bed, i was asleep. Then the nightmares started again.

I was once again watching the accidents from Lissa's POV and i really didnt want to see this again. This time the dream wasnt the actual accident. In this one Lissa was watching every single person die in terrible gruesome ways. I DID NOT want to watch this. I just saw my own head fall off. I felt like i was just about to throw up.

I woke up crying and sweating. I didnt want to go back to sleep, but what could i do? I decided i needed him. Right now. I got up out of bed and walked right out of my room, even though i looked like crap. i snuck out of the girls dorms and made my way over to the guys dorms. I snuck in without annyone noticing.

I went up to the second floor and knocked on his door. No answer. i knocked and this time i heard him slowly open the door. he looked up and said "Roza? what are you doing here?" I just ran into his arms and said "I was sucked into Lissa's head again. I dont want to be alone." Dimitri wordlessly picked me up and sat down with me in his arms.

I didnt cry again. I just laid in his arms taking comfort being there. about twenty minutes later i fell asleep in his arms. I didnt have any nightmares.

When i woke up in the morning i was laying on a bed. I opened my eyes and noticced i wasnt in my own room. It was Dimitri's. i looked on the floor and DImitri made himself a littlebed. Always the gentleman. I stretched my arms and got up and laid next to Dimitri. I was just looking at him thinking about how peaceful he looked. Eventually i caressed his face and his eyes popped open. "Good Morning Roza." i gave him a slight peck on the lips and said "I have to go meet Lissa. Ill see you in a couple of hours." Then i got up and walked to Lissas dorm.

When i walked in you could see how hard Lissa was trying not to cry. I gave her hug and whispered "It will be ok Lissa, were in this together." she nooded her head and walked into the shower.

Once we were both ready in black we walked to the school's chapel for the funeral.

* * *

** I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY this is so short!!!!! Dont worry though it was only for this chappy**

**Disclaimer-ALL characters belong to Richelle Mead no matter how much i wish they belonged to me!**


	14. The funeral

I walked into the church with Dimitri by my side, and walked over to Lissa. While i was walking through, i looked around the church. Its been a few years since i have been here. Im not an overly religous person, but i believed in God just as long as he let me sleep in on Sundays. For such a small church, it could hold a lot of people.

When i reached Lissa she was kneeling in front of her family members coffins crying her heart out. Then i once again felt that sensation of leaving my body and being sucked into Lissa. When i was in her, I felt so much sadness i felt like i was going to drown in it. Then Lissa felt the presense behing her.

when she/me turned around she saw Dimitri pull me against his chest, so that others couldnt see my face. Thank god for Dimitri, he was making sure no one noticed my blank expression. Lissa turned back around and stared ar her mothers face, starting more hysterics. Then Christian came next to her and pulled her against him.

It was at this point i began trying to put up a 'mental block' between her and me. i eventually succeded, and i lifted my head up and whispered in Dimitri's ear "Thank you." before giving him a quick kiss and then i sat down next to Lissa and i wrapped my arms around her. Christian took that as his cue to leave-smart boy- and he walked over to a woman with a scar on her face.

I sat by Lissa's side for the next twenty minutes and then i said "Come on Liss, the ceremony is about to start." she nodded and i grabbed her and we sat in the front row. The rows were set up so that each royal family had a row, and since Lissa was the last in her family, there was no way i was leaving her all by herself. Kirova marched over to me and was just about to start yelling at me for sitting her when Lissa looked her in the eyes and said in a voice i have never heard her use before

"Let her stay. Please shes the only family i have left." Kirova looked dazed for a couple of seconds but then nodded her head and said "Oh of course." and then she walked off without another word. What just happened? it is not like Kirova to just give up that easily. Lissa looked surprised too, but just shook her head and contiued crying. Then Christian came to our row with the scar faced woman.

"Well it seems they 'forgot' the Ozera row again." Christian sneered. Lissa just held her hand hand out for him to take, which he did and he sat down. Then Christian said 'Come on Tasha dont be shy." she smiled and sat down next to him. Then it clicked.

Christian was three years old when his parents went strigoi willingly. When they did, Tashas parents had taken him in. Two years later his parents came for him. At this point Christian was five and Tasha was thirteen. Christian, Tasha, and her parents, were eating dinner when they came in. Her dad ran upstairs to call the guardians. Tasha stood up blocking Christian from there view. They scratched her face and she fell- hence the scar. Her mother died fighting his parents. Tasha and Christian grew very close after that. They were practicaly siblings. Then about two years ago, Tasha went home to visit her dad, and when he answered the door he had pale skin and red eyes. He had grown too depressed, and so Tasha killed him using her element, fire.

Ever since that day, Tasha has been known for causing an uproar in politics. She believes that Moroi should use their elements against Strigoi. Most people think of that as wrong and against nature, but i think they mostly disagree with her because they are too scared to protect themselves. hey but who am i to speak, im just fourteen.

Coming back to the present, i looked over to see Lissa sobbing in Christians arms. It always made me feel a little jealous whenever i realized he had something to give Lissa i never could. Its not like i wanted to be her girlfriend! I just felt a little sad that i wasnt the most important person in her life. feeling alone i looked over my shoulder to the face i love. I sent him a message through my eyes that he seemed to get, because he got up and walked over to me and sat next to me. I squeezed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

Right when Father Andrew was about to begin, the door opened, and none other the Adrian Ivashkov comes walking in. "Sorry im late.' he said drunkenly. Great. He probably just got out of that coma, and he was already drunk. As mad as i was about him being drunk, i couldnt help the smile that spread across my face. It was just great to see him alive, i had grown close to him over the summer.

Father Andrew glared at him and he stumbled his way over to where we were sitting. When he saw me he winked and said "Little dhampir." then he shut up and let Father Andrew begin. I zoned out until he called Lissa up to share good memories.

She stood up and went into her stories. She got everyone laughing when she told them about the time we pulled a prank on Andre. Lets just say it involved a closet, duct tape, and make up. After that i went up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir were like my parents." i began. I looked into the audience and noticed my mom looked a little guilty...like i cared. Its her fault she was a crappy mom. "And Andre was basically my brother. They treated me like i was just another one of their child. I feel so upset that all of their lives had to end, while i got to go on. They were wonderful peopl and i am going to miss them so much. And Mr. Dragomirs dying wish was that ill becom Lissa's guardian, and i will keep that in my heart to help push me harder in school so i can succeed. Rest in peace you guys. I love you." i let one single tear fall down, and then i wiped it away, and sat down. Dimitri rubbed my back, and i breathed in his scent to make me feel better.

A few more people went, and then Adrian shocked me by going up. When he was up there he seemed to sober up. "I really didnt know Mr and Mrs Dragomir, but i did know Andre. He was one of the few people who seemed to like me for me. He was very understanding of my situation, and he was probably one of my best friends." he told everyone. situation? i would have ot ask him about that later.

After Adrian went, we all walked out of the church to go to the burial.

* * *

We were all sitting in the commons. i meant 'we' as in me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian. "Well i have to get going." Adrian said. we all looked at him and he said "What you didnt expect me to stay did you?"

i should have known. He probably realized he wasnt getting me, and so he was going on a hunt for a new girl. "Ill walk you." i told him. he nodded and i gave Dimitri a peck on the cheek and walked out with Adrian. Once we walked outside he grabbed my hand. I was about to break his wrist, but decided against it. He was leaving, and his best friend just died. I just sighed and continued walking to the front gates where i would drop him off.

We walked in silence before i asked him the question that has been bothering me all day "what was your 'situation' you talked about earlier?" he stopped and looked me in the eye and then he seemed to trust me when he said "Well...i never specialized." i stared at him in shock. ALL moroi specialized. before i could contemplate it any longer he grabbed my shoulders and stared at me in the eyes.

"Rose. Once you realize that Lissa hasnt specialized call me. Now you will forget that i said this, but you will feel the urge to call me when you know." Adrian said in a weird voice. I was just about to punch him when BAM my mind went blank.

"What were we just talking about?" i said.

"Oh we were just saying goodbye." He said confidently. I shook my head still confused, but i gave him a big hug and said "keep in touch." he winked at me and had a mischievious grin on and said "Oh i will." and then befor i could stop him he leaned down to me and kissed me smack on the lips. It only lasted about three seconds and then he ran away. I was SO going to kill him for that!

I was fuming with anger and i felt bad for anyone who dare mess with me. On the way back towards my friends, i took a short cut in between buldings and i blushed at what i was seeing. Two people were making out in the middle of the alley. I was just about to turn around and go back when i saw who it was. It was Abe Mazur and....

"MOM?!"

* * *

**All characters belong to Richelle Mead :)**


	15. MOM!

"MOM?!" i shrieked in disbelief.

How was this even possible! this was THE Janine Hathaway we are talking about here! The Janine Hathaway i know is the emotionless woman, not the type of person to be caught making out with a rich moroi.

the two of them jumped a foot apart in fright. "What the heck is going on here?" i yelled at them. "mom! this is not you! your acting like a-" i looked into Abe Mazurs eyes and what i saw scared the crap out of me. "Like a what Rosemarie?" he said, voice menacing. Even i was smart enough to know to back off in this situation.

i looked down at the ground and then i gained my confidence and said "Well why the heck were you doing that mother? care to explain?" she looked at Abe who put on a smart sarcastic smile- one that i knew all too well, because it was _my_ smart sarcastic smile. then it clicked.

The smile, the tan skin, the hair. I had just found my father. And then i passed out.

* * *

When i woke up i was looking into the bright white lights of the clinic. i grunted and then looked around. Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and Mason were all staring at me with wide eyes. no Janine or Abe...cowards."What? didnt you ever learn it was impolite to stare?"i said rudely. they all looked away except Dimitri. "Why am i in here? i groaned.

"You passed out." he said simply. i was about to say 'Really? i would have never guessed.' but i didnt want DImitri to be mad, so i simply scowled. "What happened." Lissa asked. i looked over at her to see that her eyes were still bloodshot from crying. sigh. i had to pass out when she needed me.

I took a deep breath before starting my story. "Well after i dropped off Adrian," i began. I thought it would be best to leave out the part of how he kissed me. I still couldnt figure that out...i mean i am only 14, and he was 18. "I was walking back to you guys, and i walked past two people making out."

"Really Rose? i would of that you could handle more then that...considering your reputation." Christian said. i gave him a look that shut him up and sent him cowering back into the corner. "Anyways, when i saw that, i was about to turn away until i saw who it was." They all had eager eyes to know who it was. "It was that Abe Mazur guy...and my mom." i said. They were all dead silent, until Christian, Eddie, and Mason burst out into laughter. Lissa then started giggling, and Dimitri was trying really hard to keep a straight face for me. The three stooges (Christian, Eddie, and Mason.) had tears rolling down their faces.

i was about ready to punch them all in the face, which they must have noticed because after another minute they finally shut up. "Thats not the reason i fainted though. Its because Abe is my father." i said. All humor left the room. Lissa gasped and the stooges mouths popped open. It was an awkward silence until the door opened.

speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. In walks my _parents._ Everyone stared at them, until Christian spoke up "So how was your night last night?" Eddie and Mason got into another laughing fit, and my mom blushed! Blushed! Janine Hathaway! has the world stopped spinning or something, becaus surely there is not something right here.

i looked over at them and noticed my moms hand. She caught me staring and she put it behind her back-but too late i saw it. "What the HECK! YOUR ENGAGED TO THIS STUPID RICH MOROI! WHATS NEXT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOUR PREGNANT!" i screamed. She looked sheepishly towards the ground, and i gaped. then all of a sudden it was like a tornado of anger erupted in my mind. it was like a cloud of darkness filled up my mind. i didnt think, i just acted. I jumped up from the bend ran up to Abe pulled my fist back and punched with all the power i had inside of me.

* * *

sorry for the short/sucky chapter! i probably wont update on weekends just becasue im too busy, but i promise almost every weekday i will update :)

sooooo wat do you think?

usual disclaimer-all characters belong to Richelle Mead the genius.


	16. Normal Again

As my fist made contact wtih his face, it just rolled back getting ready for the next punch. I punched him again and i heard the sound of his nose crunching. good. "HOW DARE YOU! WAS ONE TIME NOT ENOUGH?! YOU KNOCKED MY MOM UP ONCE, LEFT HER, AND THEN COME BACK!" then i punched him one last time and i went up to my mom who was standing there in shock. "this was your stupid decision. your stupid fault. have a nice life, when he leaves you again. then i sprinted from the room. I ran and ran until i got into the cabin Dimitri and i had talked in the other day.

I had so much anger bubbling inside of me, i just want to kill somebody right now. i heard the cabin door open and i jumped up snarling. Dimitri stared at me with his hands up in the air like surrendur. i didnt move from my defensive position, and he began walking towards me. i growled at him. Wait what? Rose Hathaway does not growl at people, especially not Dimitri.

Dimitri must have noticed the change in me, because he ran up to me and held me in his arms. "Oh Roza what happened? that was not you back there!" he said worriedly. i was shaking and i said brokenly "Whats wrong with me? I felt like this cloud of darkness took over my mind." then i broke down.

this time i only allowed myself to cry for a few minutes. I stepped up out of his arms and grabbed his hand and started walking out of the cabin. he pulled me back and gave me a heartstopping kiss, and then started walking out.

As we reached the edge of the forest, we ran into Alberta. "headmistress Kirova wants to see you Rose." i sighed and she gave me a sympathetic look. I walked as slow as possible to her office, not excited for the lecture to come. "Roza, the quicker you go, the sooner its over." Dimitri whispered in my ear. i sighed again and muttered "stupid zen life lessons." he chuckled and then we reached my doom. "Wait here." i murmured, then i walked into her office.

"Sit down Rosemarie." she snapped at me. i was about to correct her and say 'Rose' but i really didnt want to make her more mad. Then she jumped into a lecture that i zoned out of mostly. At the end she decided to punish me with a few detentions. i nodded and walked out. Dimitri was sitting in the chair off on the side of the room. he jumped up once he saw me, and we walked out of that place.

"can we stop by the guest rooms, i have to say sorry to Abe." Dimitri nodded and we walked ther holding hands. i knocked on Abes door, and my mother answered. she gave me a look of loathing, but nonetheless opened the door for us to come in. Abe was sitting on the couch with a bag of ice over his face. I felt sort of guilty so i blurted out "Im so sorry. I dont know what come over me." Abe just chuckled. Then he took the bag of ice off his head and said "Its ok Rosemarie. I guess the genetics of your mom and i didnt really make the best temperment." i didnt say anything, because my mom had the best self control in the world.

"Yeah...well...bye..." i said awkwardly. As Dimitri and i walked out of the door i saw my mom sending daggers at me and then Abe called out "Wait DImitri, i just would like to have a word with you." i felt his body tense along with mine. it was a couple of seconds before he turned around and walked over to my father who had an amused look on his face.

"You can go Rosemarie. I wont keep him too long." Abe said. I nodded and hesitantly walked out of the room, truly worrying for Dimitris life. Abe seemed like the kind of guy who could make someone dissappear if he really wanted to. and yet i sort of like him. he wasnt even mad over the fact i broke his nose...i could live with a father like that. I still hated my mother though, and i felt bad for their unborn child. I guess i would be a good sister to try and be a maternal figure in its life.

I reached my friends and Christian put on a face of mock horror and said "Oh no! theres gonna be another Rose in nine months!" i shot him a glare and said "Do you want me to break your nose too." he glared back but didnt say anything else. Lissa just hugged me and said "were going to be big sisters!" then she got sad probably thinking of Andre being her big brother. Before she could completely break down we put in a movie.

"Hey where is Dimitri?" Eddie asked. "Ummmm.....Abe wanted to talk to him." i said a little nervously. "Thank God im not dating you anymore...i dont know if i could handle that."Mason said. Everyone burst out into laughter, and even i had tears streming down my face. It was nice to be laughing with my friends again.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed :) i know this chapter was sort of boring, but dont worry i promise the story is building. btw i have a new story out called "Second Chances" its an AdrianxRose fanfic. **

**usual disclaimer-all characters belong to richelle mead.**


	17. A different aspect of the bond

we finally got our laughing under control, and we were searching for a good movie to watch. It couldnt be something sad, because Lissa was already having enough time not breaking down at the moment. It took us twenty minutes to finally find a perfect movie. Basically every good movie had death or something car related in it, so we decided on one of the stupidest movies ever made...Epic Movie.

We got a half hour into the movie and i was really starting to worry about Dimitri, i mean he was talking to an illegal mobster. But eventually i saw him walk in and sit down next to me. I snuggled up against him and did a quick check to make sure he had no injuries.

Once the stupid movie was over, Eddie and Mason went back up to their dorm and Lissa was basicaly aspleep, so Christian picked Lissa up in his arms are walked out.

"So how did the talk with Abe go?" i asked burning with curiosity. he smirked and said "Well, he just told me that if i ever hurt you he would...well lets just say i wont be around to do this." then he leaned down to me and gave me a kiss. it didnt get very far becuase i go "What gives him anyright to say that. I mean he abandoned me when i was born." All of the newly found respect i had for him vanished. "Why are you so nonchalant about this?" i asked Dimitri.

he just shrugged and said "Because i dont have anything to worry about. I would never hurt you." i stared him straight in the eyes and said "You are amazing." and then i gave him another kiss. This kiss lasted a little longer until we broke off.

"Do you mind if i sleep in your room again." i asked with a playful smile. he grinned back and said "Not at all." Then he stood up pulling me with him. We walked to his room and i went to the bed exhaustedly, and he went to the floor again. "The floor cant be that comfortable." i said. he just shook his head and said "Well im not letting you sleep on the floor." i smiled at his gentlemaness, but continued.

"Well then why dont you sleep on the bed with me." i said. He smiled and got up and layed down next to me. "Thats more like it" i murmured. he laughed and put his arms around me, and i snuggled against his chest. I fell asleep in seconds.

I woke up to the annoying alarm clock. Dimitri and i groaned simotaneously. he hit the snooze button and i just continued to close my eyes. Feeling perfectly content in Dimitris arms i said "I could get used to this." Dimitri said "Me too."

i opened my eyes and looked up into his face and the look he was giving me made my heart soar. His eyes held so much love in them that i thought my heart would burst. "I love you." i said. He smiled a breathtaking smile that made me want to sing and said "I love you too."

It was amazing how much three little words can effect you. I was never one for mushy gushy stuff, but with Dimitri i feel myself melt. Then i leaned up and gave him a kiss. It was the sweetest and gentlest kiss i have ever had. I never wanted it to end, but my stomach obviously needed something else. DImitri chuckled and said "Ill meet you at your room in a half hour." i gave him one last peck and then walked out.

I was in a pretty good mood walking back to my room, and so even when i walked past Jesse and he insulted me i just grinned and kept walking. My mood changed signifigantly in the shower. I was in the middle of wahing my hair when i felt the sensations of being pulled into Lissa's body. I was kissing Christian.

GOOD GOD! IM KISSING CHRISTIAN! this was something i did not want to see! Oh god this was getting into a pretty hot makeout session. OH NO! not the tounges. Please god! no one should be forced to see this...more importantly feel it. After about another ten minutes they stopped. and i could feel her emotions dying down and i could make it back into my own head. Once i was out i sighed in relief. Then i thought to what just happend.

I ran out of the shower to the toilet and began throwing up. I just made out with Christian! i know it wasnt techincally me...but it was still something i could have lived without for my whole life. "Roza?" i heard Dimitri ask. "Are you ok?" when i didnt answer and just continued puking my guts out, he opened the door and then he blushed. I was only in a towel but i really didnt give a crap. Dimitri got over his embaressment and then he leaned down next to me and said "What happened?"

"I got sucked into Lissas head." i said. he looked a little confused and said "So you threw up...?" i took a breath and said "No. It was the fact she was making out with Christian." I shuddered just thinking about it. Dimitri started laughing, and i gave him a glare. He tried to stifle his laugh with a cough and said "Im sorry." i giggled and said "Its ok. It was just i was so repulsed that i threw up."

we sat there for a few more comfortable minutes and then we stood up. "Would it be awkward if i told you you look pretty hot right now. Even after throwing up." Dimitri said with a grin. i playfully smacked his arm and felt myself melt being told that. I sent him out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"Ready to confront Christian?" DImitri asked smirking. I groaned and said "I dont know how im not going to throw up when i see him." We laughed and we headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sorry i havent updated for a couple of day! ive had rehearsal....:( but i hope this makes it up. i kept laughing about the whole Christian thing.

usual disclaimer-all characters belong to Richelle Mead


	18. Lissa finds out

When we got to the cafeteria, there was no sign of Lissa and Christian and i sighed in relief. We got to the back of the line and my stomach grumbled loudly at me, and i told it "Shut up. Im in line." Dimitri chuckled and i heard Christian come up and say "Talking to your stomach Rosie Posie. Thats never a good sign."

I turned around to give him my best sneer, when i remembered what just happened in my room and all the blood rushed to my face,and i gagged. "Did i just make the Rose Hathaway blush? Are my deadly good looks finally catching up with you?" Christian added. I gagged again and Dimitri grabbed my arm and steered me away.

We walked to a nearby bench. Dimitri already had a tray of food and he passed me an apple. "I realize the thought of making out with Christian is revolting, but im guessing there is something else bothering you." i took a deep breath and quickly told him "Well, having to get sucked into Lissa's head is bad enough when shes making out with Christian. What about in a couple of years when there ready to take it to the next level. Theres no way i could survive that. And i feel so intrusive being sucked in her head. I feel like a peeping tom." i was having a hard time keeping the tears at bay, but i somehow succeeded.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and then said "I have no idea what to say Roza. No one has ever had to deal with this before. I wish i could take it away from you, but i cant and i feel so...so helpless." Dimitri tightened his grip around me and i said "Im sorry im dumping all this on you, its just i need to talk to someone." Dimitri was about to respond when Lissa walked out from behind a bush.

"You can get into my head." Lissa said tearfully. i jumped out of Dimitris arms and said "Lissa! I-" Lissa cut me off and said "When were you going to tell me? Dont you think i have a right to know that your invading into my head! God Rose why didnt you tell me! Instead you told your stupid little boyfriend! I thought we were bestfriends! I-"

At that point i went right up into her face and said in my deadlies voice "Dont you dare insult Dimitri. He told me to tell you, but i didnt because you were sort of dealing with a lot. Sorry about caring about your emotions." Lissa looked shocked that i would use that tone of voice on her. She gasped and backed away and i didnt even care about how hurt she looked. I just could feel that stupid angry darkness swirling inside of me. I used to get mad easily, but in the last few days my anger has felt 10 times intensified.

Christian walked out and gaped at the sight in front of him. Me, who always protects Lissa, giving her a death glare, and Lissa crying. "What the heck is going on here?" he shouted. Then all of a sudded Jesse jumped out from a different bush and yelled "Ill tell you whats going on! Lissa and Rose are freaks." Thats when i snapped. i flung myself at him and punched him. Then Dimitri pulled me back and Lissa went up to Jesse.

She had a truly frightening face on. She looked Jesse in the eyes and said in a weird voice "You will not remember any of this, now go!" Jesse got a dazed look and ran off. All of us stared at Lissa with open mouths, while she looked a little dazed herself. Christian broke the silence when he said "Lissa...you just used...you just used compulsion." she gasped and said "What? No i didnt." Christian grabbed her hand and began walking her to the clinic and she yelled "NO! I dont want to go to the clinic!" Christian looked stressed and changed his direction to his dorm.

Dimitri and i just continued to stand there like idiots thinking about what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Usual Disclaimer....everything belongs to Richelle Mead...just my plot belongs to myself :)**


	19. Rock Bottom

I stood up without saying another word and walked away. Dimitri could sense that i just wanted to be alone right now and he respected that. I didnt really want to go to my room, so i just decided to take my emotions out at the gym. I didnt even change into work out clothes. i walked into the gym and went straight to the dummies.

School started in like twenty minutes but i didnt give a fricken crap. I dont know how long i stayed in that gym beating the dummy down to a pulp, all i know is that i put everything i had into it. I put all the anger ive been feeling into it, the confusion of the bond, and the self centered anger for myself for not telling Lissa about the bond. I thought i was being a good friend by not overwhelming her.

I was in that gym for god knows how long before i felt a presence behind me. I just kept on going. "Rose stop." I heard a voice say. i turned around to see Alberta standing before me. "Rose ive been looking all over for you. This is not a good way to start your time at the upper campus."

At that point i just broke down. I backed against a wall and just broke down i started screaming hysterically "I JUST CANT DO THIS!" Alberta lookes startled and said "Cant do what Rose?" I tried to get myself under control but it just wasnt working. "Please...just get Dimitri...please Alberta. i need him. please." Alberta still looked shocked over my out burst, but she nodded her head, and walked away.

I just leaned against the back of the wall looking like a complete mess when they came in. i heard Alberta whispering in a worried tone "I just dont know whats wrong with her." DImitri rushed to my side and pulled me into his lap. I layed my head against his chest and the smell of his aftershave calmed me down. i got my breathing under control, and said 'Sorry about that Alberta."

Alberta came down to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said "Rose if theirs anything you need to talk about, you can always tell me." i nodded my head. I could trust Alberta, but this was still way too new for me. Alberta straightened up and said "Well ive got some good news from the queen." Looking up at Alberta i could tell she didnt really think it was actually good news at all. "The queen had someone here a couple months ago when you guys had that little competition of yours. She decided considering everything that has happened to Vasillia she needs excellent guardians, and the queen has decided you two would make excellent choices." i gasped in happiness. I smiled up at Dimitri, but his face shocked me. It was twisted in pain. I was aobut to ask what was wrong, when he gently pushed me off his lap and walked away.

The next day

After the whole gym scene, Alberta let me skip the rest of my classes. Dimitri hasnt come to me all day, and im really starting to get worried. I felt like something bad was coming my way way...but what more could possibly go more wrong then how things already are. I shook my head trying to get the bad thoughts away and walked to the cafeteria. Dimitri wasnt there and i felt my heart sink. I got an apple and sat next to Mason.

Mason tried to talk to me, but i just wasnt paying attention. I was too keyed up about Dimitri. Finally i saw him walk into the cafeteria, but he didnt look like himself. he came up to me and said "Roza can i talk to you for a minute?" i nodded and stood up. I went to grab his hand but he wouldnt hold mine back. i felt the horror and hurt wash through me as we continued walking.

He brought me to a bench and said "Roza.....i dont know how to say this but im just going to come right out and say it." He looked me in the eyes before he continued "I think we should stop seeing each other." I knew this was coming, but it didnt take away the pain. It felt like a strigoi reached into my heart and squeezed and turned it painfully. I managed to let a out a broken "Why?"

"Because were going to be Lissa's guardians, and i have to be able to protect her without worrying about you, and i feel if we are away from each other our feeling will die down." I was trying so dang hard to keep the tears at bay, and i knew i was going to explode in anguish any minute. "If thats what you think is best, then i guess i cant stop you. Just know i loved you so much, and i hope you know how much pain your putting me in right now. And i am not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me cry right now, so bye Dimitri. Forever. I hope you have a happy freakin life now that im out of the picture."

Then i walked away from the one person who made me the happiest, into a world of hate and darkness.

* * *

I was so sad writing this :( but.....now that things have reached rock bottom, things cant get much worse, Right? haha

Richelle mead owns all characters


	20. Life sucks

6 Months later

I was sitting in bed trying not to think about how grumpy Lissa was going to be tomorow. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason and i had all just gotten back from a party. Lissa had a ton to drink. I didnt have any. I usually get just as smashed as she does, but tonght i just wasnt in the mood.

Lissa and i discovered that drinking alcohol numbs the effect of the bond, so every weekend we go to a party. Tonight it was at Camille Contas, and boy does she know how to throw a party. We had left the party early tonight because some stupid little girl with blonde hair snuck into the party and insulted Lissa. who did this girl think she was? She wasnt even at the upper campus.

She walked up to Lissa and i and sneered. 'why are these two losers here. the moroi hasnt even specialized yet. What a freak!" then she walked away. She didnt get very far, becuase i pinned her againist a wall and said in a deadly voice "Dont you ever insult Lissa again. Or i will personally ruin that 5 year old face of yours" She whimpered and ran away. then i turned towards Lissa and said "Are you ok." she was crying, so i began to pull her away from the party. Once we got to her dorm i said good night and walked back to my room.

Now i was begining to regret not drinking becuase i was begining to feel the sensations of being sucked into Lissas head. I groaned and felt myself entering her mind. What i saw scared the crap out of me. Lissa was holding a knife in her hands. She was crying hystericly and brought the knife down to her wrist.

I used every fiber of my being to get out of her head and into my own. Once i accomplished that i swore loudly and ran out of my room. I didnt care that all i was wearing were a pair of sophie shorts and a tight fitting shirt, all i knew was that i needed to get to Lissa as fast as i could. I ran into her dorm building without anyone seeing me and i thanked god or whoever else was there for that. I ran into her room to see Lissa crying in her corner with blood on her wrists.

I yelled "STOP LISSA!" she looked up and gasped "Rose!" I walked over to her and gently pulled her up and hugged her "What the heck were you thinking!" she just continued to cry and i pulled her to the bathroom and washed her wrists for her. I then bandaged her wrists and pushed her into bed.

I scolded her by saying "Lisaa im going to have to tell Alberta about this!" Lissa looked really mad and said "No you wont! You cant!" i sighed and walked away. Right before i walked out of her room and i said "Lissa this was so so sooooo stupid!" then i walked off with anger pulsing through me. Walking back to my room i picked up a rock and through it as hard as i could. I continued throwing rocks until i fell down on my butt and put my head in my hands. I thought for a couple of minutes and then stood up with great hesitation.

I had to do this, i told myself. For Lissa. This is the only person i can talk to. So as much as it killed me to do it, i began walking to the boy dhampir dorms. I once again got in without being seen and i walked up to the second floor. I went to the room i havent been in for 6 months and knocked. There was no answer, so i knocked again. This time i heard mumbling in Russian in a voice i dreamt about every night.

the door opened and Dimitri looked at me as if he were dreaming. He looked in complete awe in seeing me, but his voice sounded distant and cool "What do you want Rose?" no more 'Roza', i guess he really had moved on. I guess he wasnt like me who hurt every single day becuase of what he did to me. "Its Lissa." i said.

He continued to stand there waiting for me to elaborate. "can i come in?" i asked. He looked a little hesitant to let me in, but the look in my eyes must of shown my desperation. He moved away from the door and sat on his bed.

I walked past his bed and went to go sit on the chair by his desk. to sit next to him would cause me too much pain later. "Whats wrong with Lissa." he asked.

"I got sucked into her head." i said. DImitri rolled his eyes and said "So she was doing something with Christian and you had to come to me."

I looked at him with a cold glare. How dare he say something like that! "No, Actually. I was pulled into her head just as she was about to cut herself. I ran to her room to find her sitting in the corner crying hystericly with blood running down her wrists. I had to clean her off and she told me i couldnt tell anyone." Surprise flashed through Dimitris eyes and he stood up and said "Im so sorry i shouldnt have said that." he got up to hug me, but i said "No. You shouldnt have, but you did. And dont hug me, I dont want you to touch me."

He looked hurt. good. he sat dejectedly back down on his bed and said "Well then why did you tell me." i looked down and said "Becuase your the only person i can talk to." we sat there for a few more minutes and then Dimitri said "Well i guess its obvious why she cut herself. Her parents died, Finds out you two have a bond, and then doesnt specialize in an element like everyone else."

Then it clicked _you two have a bond, and then doesnt specialize in an element like everyone else._ Then all of a sudden my body was consumed with one thought.....i needed to call Adrian.

* * *

Voila! the next chapter is done! i have been on a writing spree, so lets hope it continues!

XOXOXO100 REVIEWSXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Do i own Vampire Academy? NO! The fabulous Richelle Mead does!


	21. Spirit

"Dimitri, this is a really odd request, but i need your phone." i said. Dimitri looked at me as if i had grown another head and said "What?! why? who could you possibly call right now! its two in the morning."

"I need to call Adrian Ivashkov." i said simply. He stared at me in disbelief and didnt move a muscle. I groaned angrily and walked out of the room. I sprinted to my dorm and grabbed my cell phone and dialed Adrians number. he didnt answer the phone until the 6th ring and said tiredly into the phone "What the hel-?"

"Adrian its me." there was dead silence and then Adrian said "Hey Rose, this is a really weird request, but do you think you could possibly fall asleep." I didnt say anything. Why in the world would Adrian ask me to fall asleep at this very moment? For some reason i didnt feel inclined to argue and i grumbled "Fine." and hung up. i went to bed and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

After a while the black peacefulness began to fade and colors swam around me. The colors moved around to transform into a beautiful garden. In the middle of the garden was a bench where Adrian sat. I walked over to him. This dream felt really weird. Typicaly in a dream, i knew what i had to do, but in this dream it felt like reality. Before i made it to the bench Adrian stood up and hugged me and said "Oh my god Rose ive been waiting for you to call!."

"Wait this is a dream, why does everything seem so real?" i asked. A weary look crossed his face and he said "SIt on the bench Rose. This is going to be a long story." i obliged extremely confused and said "Spill."

"I havent ever told anyone this, so i gues ill start at the begining. But first and foremost, this dream isnt just a dream. It is real." i was about to interupt but he cut me off "Please dont interupt. I promise ill try to explain everything in the best way." i crossed my arms and nooded my head.

"Ok, well....At my first year at the upper academy i hadnt specialized in an element. I wasnt too worried, the teacher just said i was a late bloomer. So the next year i once again noticed i hadnt specialized unlike the rest of my classmates. The next year i began feeling...dark. I began cutting myself, and i realized i was extremely good at compulsion. One day Andre-" Adrian paused at Andres name, with a sad look crossing his eyes.

"One day Andre walked in on me cutting myself. I made him promise not to tell anyone. He made me promise in return to never cut myself again. I agreed, but soon i found myself rambling and acting like a crazy person. Until one day Andre and I went to a party and i was introduced to two very good friends of mine: Mr. Vodka, and Mrs. Clove cigarettes.

I found out that when i drank and smoked some of the craziness would leave me. Well one day i didnt drink or smoke anything and when i went to bed that night i thought of this really hot girl in my school. I found myself in a dream with her and i....and i learned how much i liked woman. Hence where i got my well known reputation." At this point he gave a humorless laugh.

"Anyways, shortly after i found out i could get into peoples dreams i began seeing colors around people. After a while i discovered they were auras, you know, colors that surround people showing there personalities and feelings. The color surrounding them is there personaility and then a little glowing color around that is what there feeling." At this point i was so confused i barely understood but i nodded my head as if i got exactly what he was saying.

"For example when i first met you, your aura showed the colors of someone who stands there ground and is strong, and at the time you were feeling longing, which i guessed was for your boyfriend Dimatro or something."

"Dimitri." i autimaticaly corrected then i caught something else and said "And hes my ex-boyfriend." Adrian arched an eyebrow, but didnt question it and when he spoke he sounded considerably happier 'Well back to my point-" i inturupted him and said "Adrian why do you sound happier over the fact i broke up with Dimitri?" He didnt answer and he just gave me a flirty grin.

"Im four years yonger then you! you do realize that dont you? How about you think of me as your little sister." i said in exasperation. "Can i think of you as my incredibly sexy little sister?" he asked. I sighed and just said "Just continue your story." He chuckled and then continued.

"Anyways, when i first met you your aura was a normal color....but then something changed once i saw you after the accident, but ill get back to that. So once i found out i had two 'special' gifts i told Andre. Him and i discovered that i was different then everyone else. We went on a frenzy trying to find people of the past like me. Over our time looking, we had become really good friends, he was probably the only friend i ever had who actaully liked me for me." His voice sort of broke at this part, and without even realizing it i leaned toward him and put a hand on his knee.

"You have me." i said. woah! where did that come from. "Despite your cocky, smart alec, annoying personality i still like you." he leaned in closer and said "Well thank you for your inspirational input, little dhampir." and then when it looked like he was about ready to kiss me i said "Four years younger.....little sister." with great effort he pulled away and said under his breath "sexy four years younger little sister." i pretended i didnt hear him and waited for him to continue.

"Alright, so anywats we discovered a few people who had been known for being crazy and not specializing. Andre and i were actually going to go look for them, but that didnt happen becuase of the accident. Anyways, we discovered that what i had was another element. Called Spirit." He said.

And then i got it. "Lissa has spirit doesnt she?"

* * *

usual disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns all characters


	22. Mr Ivahkov returns

Adrian didnt say anything, but he nodded his head yes. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I blurted out the first thing that came to my head "Is Lissa gonna become a crazy drunk like you?" i slapped my hand over my mouth and mumbled "Sorry."

Adrian laughed and said "Well thats what were going to have to figure out." i nodded my head and was about to talk when Adrian said "Oh little dhampir, it looks like you waking up. Im going to drive to the academy once im up." i nodded my head and then i woke up. I noticed i was being shaken by my shoulders.

"What the heck are you doing here Dimitri?" i yelled. Dimitri stopped shaking me and he said "well i wanted to make sure you were okay." he said sincerely. I looked into his eyes and said "Well why the heck would you care?" A look of hurt crossed his face and he said "Becuase i care about you."

I couldnt take this. Getting my hopes up that maybe we could get back together and then feeling the longing and hurt in the morning when he tells me nevermind. So i walked over to the door and opened it up and said "Get out. Now." Dimitri looked surprise and he walked angrily out of the room. i closed the door, and walked over to my bed.

I layed down knowing i would never fall asleep. Why does my life have to be so freaking difficult? I mean right when things seemed perfect with Dimitri, the accident happened. Even then with Dimitri by my side i felt like i could get through everything. But then the stupid queen decided we both had to be lissa's guardians. I layed in bed for the next few hours thinking of how complicated my life was.

* * *

"Hey Liss." i said as i walked into her room. Lissa was sitting on her bed crying. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her "whats wrong honey?" Lissa sobbed into my chest and showed me her wrist where she cut herself. "How...Could i....do that." she said between sobs.

I just held her tighter and said comforting things to her. After a few minutes i let her go and told her she needed to get ready for school. She got up and got ready. Once she was done and wearing a shirt that covered the cut mark, i put an arm around her shoulder and walked out of the door.

We walked into the feeders where we found Christian. Lissa got out from under my arm and ran to Christians side. I sighed and walked to the lunch line. It sort of hurt me how easily she would leave me for him. Christian had her as much as i did. Dont get me wrong, i love the fact that she has someone who loves her so much, i just miss being the number one person in her life. I got my food and sat next to Mase. Eddie and Mason were in a discussion over who would win a fight:Alberta or Stan.

"Alberta! duh! a fourth grader could take down Stan within five minutes." i said. They both nodded and laughed. Christian and Lissa walked up hand in hand so i yelled "Hello Pyro." Christian looked at me and snarled and i gave an angelic grin. Lissa gave us both glares and sat down.

I looked around the cafeteria like i did everyday and saw Dimitri sitting by himself. Seeing him by himself always broke my heart, but there was no way i would pity him after how he broke my heart. I looked away when i saw a girl walk into the cafeteria. I have never seen her before. She was a moroi and had black hair. she looked maybe a year or two older. I saw her walk past Dimitri and give him a look that made me want to jump up and punch her in the face. As it was i growled.

Lissa looked over at me and looked over to what i was looking at and she gave me a sympathetic look.

When the black haired girl got her lunch she sat down next to Dimitri, and started talking to him. At first Dimitri was shocked but after a few minutes he was talking to her. Actually talking to her. He rarely ever talked, except when he was with me. At that point i couldnt take it anymore. I got up and walked out.

As i walked out of the cafeteria i ran into somebody. "Adrian!"

* * *

sort of crappy chapter...........

RIchelle Mead owns all characters..


	23. Avery Lazar

_As i walked out of the cafeteria i ran into somebody. "Adrian!"_

I was still In adrians arms since i fell into them and Adrian was grinning at at me "Hey little Dhampir." i got out of him arms and said "So what in gods name are we going to do?" i asked. Adrian took my arm and linked it with his and walked me to the guest dorms. We walked into the room and there were a ton of suitcases scattered all around.

"How long are you planning on staying?" i asked. I mean he brought a ton of stuff. "Well i dont know. I figured a while seeing as Lissa and I will need to start talking about spirit." he said as he led us to the leather couch in the middle of the room.

We sat down and i scooted away from him and looked him in the eye "So what are we going to do?" he looked away from my stare and got an expression on his face that made him look like he was thinking really hard. We both stayed silent for a while, lost in our thoughts, but then Adrian sighed sadly. i looked at him questioningly and he straightened up.

"Well, since we have absolutely no idea as to what to do, i think we should tell someone- as in an adult." he said. I gaped at him. He looked me in the eyes and said "Rose, i know that Lissa has made you swear not to tell, you have to. I mean i know that i seem completely normal-" i tried really hard not to laugh at that "But i doubt you want Lissa to turn into an alcoholic like me." he had a point. I closed my eyes and said "Well, lets go to Alberta's office."  
Adrian stood up and pulled me up with him. I took a deep breath and said "Do we really need to involve adults. I mean im usually trying to fight the system." Adrian laughed and said "Sadly, if you want Lissa to be ok, were going to have to." We walked to the guardians building and walked into Alberta's office. ALberta looked up from her paperwork and looked surprised to see me in here "Rose? what's going on?" then she noticed Adrian and bowed respectfully at him "Hello Mr. Ivashkov." Adrian nodded back and i looked into ALberta's eyes. "What is it Rose? Is Lissa ok?"

I took a calming breath and sat down in the chair across from Alberta. Adrian sat next to me and i said "Adrian has a story to tell you, ALberta." Alberta looked confused and Adrian actually looked weary. I gave him an incouraging smile and he launched into his life story.

At the end of the story Alberta said "Adrian why didnt you tell the school before?" Adrian didnt answer and she shook her head. Then she turned her attention on me and said "Now what does this have to do with anything Rose?"

"Well Lissas hasnt specialized yet." i said. "Rose its not that uncommon for that to happen, i mean she's been through a lot." i shook my head and said really fast "During the accident i died and Lissa brought me back to life. We share a bond where i can get into her head and feel her emotions." I said it so fast it didnt register to Alberta at first. Then after a few seconds realization flashed through her eyes.

"In Adrian's story he said that the spirit would eat at him to a point where he would cut himself. Has Lissa done that." ALberta asked laced with concern. I bowed my head in shame and said in a barely audible voice "Last night, she pulled me into her head last night and she cut her wrist. I rushed into her room and cleaned her up."

Without a second to waste ALberta picked up the phone and called the moroi dorm matron for Lissa. i slouched into my chair hoping i made the right choice.

* * *

"Rose stop pacing." Adrians voice said. I shot him a glare and he backed down. We were waiting outside of Kirova's office, for Lissa to get out. They have been talking for over three hours, and i was getting impatient.

I heard the door open and saw Lissa walk out of it. She walked up to me with tears in her eyes. I was aobut to hug her but then she started screaming at me. "How could you Rose?! i trusted you!" i flinched at her. She never screams. Ever. Then she screamed and ran away. I looked at Adrian, feeling helpless.

"Ill go talk to her." he said and then ran after her. I went into the building and looked for ALberta. I found her and i asked "What's up with Lissa?" she looked confused and i said "Lissa didnt tell me. She is sort of hating me right now." Alberta looked at me with a sympathetic look and said "She has to take anti-depressents and see a counseler every morning." i nodded thanks to her and walked out of the building.

I walked depressedly across campus and sat down at a bench. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and though about how sucky of a turn my life has taken. All of a sudden i felt a presence beside me. _His _prescense. I tried to ignore him and he said "Whats wrong Roza."

I tried not to break out into tears when he said "Roza." and i just didnt reply. "Roza, Im-" i didnt get to hear what he was, because the black haired girl sat next to Dimitri. "Hey Dimitri!" the girl said. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and my vision went red. "Oh! Roza Its not-!" once again i didnt hear what he was going to say becuase he just abruptly stopped talking.

The black haired girl held her hand out and said "Hi. Im Avery Lazar."

* * *

**dun dun dun!!!!!! OMG! before you all start leaving reviews saying "WHAT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!?" hear me out. I have had a perfectly good reason for not updating. I have been writing story outlines for all of my fanfics so that when i type up the chapters ill know what im doing, and now i know whats going on with the plot. This story will have about 48 chapters, and then there will be a sequal! woot woot!**


	24. makeup

I stared at her without saying or doing anything. Eventually, i couldnt stand looking at her knowing she just kissed Dimitri on the cheek. I stood up and ran away not saying anything. For some reason i found myself running to Adrians room Weird. Usually i would go to Lissa, but seeing as she hates me right now, my alternative was the drunk who wanted me.

I knocked on the door, and Adrian answered and looked stunned to see me standing there. "That look is very unattractive on you." i said. Adrian shook his daze off and bringing out his usual arrogance said "There is nothing unattractive about me Little Dhampir." i rolled my eyes and sat down on his black couch. He sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I shrugged it off and scooted away from him.

"So how is Lissa?" i asked. A worried look crossed his face and he said "She's really upset." i rolled my eyes again and said "Really? I mean i couldnt have figured that out for myself." he seemed unaffected by my sarcasm and said "Im serious. I think you need to go talk to her." i nodded my head and was about to get up when he grabbed my wrist.

"Rose i can see your aura, and it has the colors for longing, sadness, and love. For some reason i doubt its for me, which i dont understand seeing as im extremely irresistable, so tell me whats up." he said, sounding serious towards the end. I was about to snap and say 'mind your own business' when i found my mouth disobeying me telling him everything.

I told him how upset i was about Dimitri leaving me and how i felt upset towards the Avery girl. Adrian nodded his head in understandment. I stood up to leave then, but he stopped me once again. "Im glad you can trust me, Rose." he said. He called me Rose. Rose, not Little Dhampir. he must be serious. Then an idea struck me! But as soon as it came i felt extremely guilty for just thinking it.

Adrian furrowed his eyebrows and said "Woah! whats with the sudden guilty feelings from. Based on the story you just told me about you and your lover boy, nothing was your fault." i glared at him for the 'lover boy' comment. "I just had a stupid idea." i said. Adrian raised an eyebrow and said "I want to hear it."  
I shook my head and walked away. He jumped up and stopped in front of the door. Before i could look away, his emerald eyes looked into mine and he said in a calm voice "What was your idea Rose?" all of a sudden all i wanted to do was tell Adrian my crazy plan.

"Im jealous of Avery, and i want to make Dimitri jealous. So i was thinking maybe we could pretend to go out in front of him." once the words were out of of my mouth i blinked a couple of times and slapped Adrian hard across the face. He was really lucky i didnt just punch him. "How dare you use compulsion on me!' i screamed. i felt my cheeks blush with embarassment because he heard my idea. I pushed him away and walked out the door.

he ran after me and yelled "Ill do it!" i stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "Seriously?" i asked. he gave me an arrogan smile and said "Of course, but you know were going to have to make it believeable." i groaned and said "Nothing more then a ten second kiss." he looked a little dissapointed at this but put back his smile and steeped forward. He bent down and gave me a two second kiss before once again, being the wimp he is, ran into his room.

I gave a little hysterical giggle thinking of the god awful situation i was in. i walked across campus to the moroi dorms. I walked up to Lissa's room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. no answer. "Lissa i know your in there!" once again no answer. I pounded harder on the door and yelled "i swear to god Liss, if you dont open this door in 10 seconds i will tear it down.:

She must have heard how serious i was becuase a couple seconds later she opened it up with tears streaming down her face. "What do you want Rose?" she asked. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her. No matter what, Lissa was my best friend and i would always take care of her when she needed me. Whether she liked it or not.

After about a minute she stopped struggling for me to let go of her and she just broke down. "Why....did you tell....Rose" she said in between sobs. I looked down at her and wiped a few tears away and said "Lissa you needed this. I was really worried about you. Do you honestly think i would go to an adult for help if i didnt seriously needed it." she laughed a little and said "Of course you wouldnt, your always fighting the system." i smiled at her and laughed too.

"But why do i have to see a counseler." she asked looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes. "If it makes you feel better ill see one too." woah! what did i just say?! oh god oh god oh god! please say 'you dont have to Rose.' sadly she said "Really?" with excitement in her voice.

i grimaced and nodded. she hugged me and said "I love you Rose, and im so sorry for getting mad at you earlier." i patted her back and soothed her. After a while i said "So you know how i always train my fighting skills with Alberta? i think you and Adrian should train spirit." Lissa sighed and said "I think we should study it, but the anti- depressants will make my powers go away. But i did talk to Adrian, and we will try and figure things out about it like maybe who else has had it." i nodded and kissed her forehead, telling her i was tired.

I walked back to my dorm and fell asleep, dreaming of a perfect life where Dimitri and I could be together with no problems in the world.

* * *

**Happy Spring Break! :) for those of you who miss Rose/Dimitri together dont worry! (hint hint :) **


	25. words hurt

Beep Beep Beep

i slammed my hand into the alarm clock and yelled at it for getting me up in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and got ready. Right when i was about to leave, i heard a knock on my door. I went over to it and opened it on up. "Your looking ravishing this morning Little Dhampir." Adrian told me with a cocky grin on his face.

All of yesterday came crashing back to me in that instant. Adrian was going to pretend to go out with me to make DImitri jealous. This should be fun....not. I walked out of my room and Adrian grabbed my hand. Fighting the urge to snap his wrist like a twig we walked to the gym for my early training with Alberta. We walked in and i was shocked to see Dimitri.

He quit trainings with Alberta and went to Stan instead. How Dimitri has managed not murdering stan is beyond me. Alberta grinned happily and said "Dimitri has chosen to train with us again." he looked me in the eyes meaningfully. In his eyes i could see so much love, but then Avery walked over to him and he got a dazed look over his eyes. I must have imagined the love.

Adrian turned me toward him and leaned his head down to mine. He kissed me and i had to admit- he was good. He kissed me for longer then 10 seconds, which he would pay for later. When he stopped for air he smiled down at me and walked away. Avery gave Dimitri a quick kiss and walked after Adrian.

Alberta was giving me a disapproving look. I looked over at Dimitri and i could see hurt, sadness, and....jealousy? i did a little hair flip and looked away from him. durning training we didnt say anything to each other, but i could see DImitri looking at me a lot.

After my classes Adrian walked me to lunch. I think he was taking this pretend boyfriend thing a little too seriously. "hey Adrian, why are you doing this for me?" i asked seriously. He stopped us and looked at me in the eyes. I found myself getting lost in his emerald green eyes.

"Little Dhampir, if the only way i can be with you is by pretending to be your boyfriend, ill take it. I like you, a lot. More then ive ever like anyone before. You dont swoon at my spectacular hot looks, you like my personality." he said. "Who said i liked your personality?" I said quietly. He laughed and said "No need to say it, i already know that you love it."

I laughed and then i said "Well in this case then, Im going to have to pretend break up with you." he looked confused and i said "i cant. Its wrong to lead you on like this. If you like me as much as you claim, then i cant use you like this." he looked a little sad for a second, but then he put his smile back on and said "Well then. Are we going to stay friends?" i smiled and said "you know it!"

we walked to the cafetereia joking around with each other. We sat down at our regular table, and i sat in between Mason and Adrian. "Hey Rosie Posie." Christian said walking to the table. Lissa beside him and DImitri and Avery behind them. "Hey Pyro, if you ever call me that again i swear i will break multiple limbs of yours." i told him. He sneered, but i could see the slight fear in his eyes that made me laugh.

Dimitri and i didnt say anything to each other but we looked each other in the eyes and once again i though i saw love before his eyes dazed. I shook my head trying to clear the idea of him still loving me. "Hey so do you want to skip the rest of classes today and party?" Avery asked. Believe me, i love partying, but i didnt want Lissa drinking anymore, since she had the pills.

"I dont think thats a good idea." i said meekly. They all looked at me like i had just died and came back to life before their eyes. I shifted uncomfortably and said "I dont think its a good idea." All their mouths were wide open so i said acting a bit more like myself "Close your mouth before the flys decide to nest there." Avery looked at me and laughed "Stop worrying, we just want to have fun." then Lissa glared at me and said "Yeah Rose, Lighten up."

I glared at them all and stood up from the table and walked away. I was halfway to the gym when i felt someone following me. "Not now Adrian. Im not in the mood."

"Its Dimitri." he said. I spun around and crossed my arms "What do you want?" i didnt want to sound so rude, but i didnt want to deal with drama right now. "I came to tell you i think theres something weird with Avery too." i attempted to arch an eyebrow, which failed miserably "How do you know i think that?" he looked me in the eyes and said "Because i know you."

"Well if you dont trust her, why are you all over each other?" RIght then i saw Avery walk out of the cafeteria and look over at us. Dimitri's voice changed and he said "Becuase i really like her." i gaped at him. His voice sounded....flat, and i felt my heart break hearing him say that. I walked away back to my dorm.

I know i just finished preaching on how you shouldnt ditch class, but i really wasnt in the mood for doing anything other then lay down and grovel in my own pity.


	26. Dimitri by my side

One Month Later.

"good job Rose." Alberta complimented me. I nodded my head in acknoledgement. I walked over to the bleachers next to Adrian. "Hey Little dhampir." he said as he passed me a water bottle. I drank it all in fifteen seconds flat making Adrian chuckle. "Thirsty Little Dhampir?" i smirked and then looked over at Dimitri.

Avery and him were still a happy couple. But i knew something was weird. He always looked dazed, but nobody else noticed it so i couldnt do anything about it. I saw them give each other a kiss. Then i could hear Avery say "I love you."

i froze. I couldnt hear this. I just cant handle hearing him tell another girl he loves her, i loved him too much. I looked frantically at Adrian and ran out of the room. I ran and ran until i reached the cabin we always used to talk at. I sat on the porch step and took calming breaths. I heard footsteps and i shot up and scanned the area.

"Hey." Dimitri said. I didnt say anything and just stared at him. He stepped closer to me and he said "Ive missed you." before i could reply he walked the rest of the distance between us and hugged me. I wish i had the strength to push him off of me, but quite honestly i wanted this. I wanted him to hold me again, and having him do it made me melt like butter. "Ive missed you too." i whispered.

we stayed like that forever. Not moving or saying anything. Eventually i let go, knowing this would just cause me more hurt later. "So, where's Avery?" i asked. He lifted my chin up to face him. "Once you ran from the gym, something in me snapped. I dont love Avery. I dont even like her. There was something about her that had me under her spell. When she told me she loved me and you ran, all i knew was that i needed to find you and tell you i still love you."

I stared at him openmouthed and said "you...still....love...me?" he nodded and slowly bent his head towars mine. He went slowly giving me permission to stop him. I didnt, i wanted this too badly. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him the rest of the way down. Every part of my body was set on fire. The six months we havent been near each other doesnt mean a thing. This kiss makes up for it.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. "Ill never stop." i said. He grinned happily and kissed me again. This time the kiss was really sweet and gentle, and over too soon. He pulled away first and led us into the cabin. there was a little kitchen table in there that we sat down at.

"So how did you suddenly stop liking Avery?" i asked, whilst playing with his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he finally said "I think she may have used compulsion on me." i shot up from my seat and said "well lets tell Alberta then!"

Dimitri stood up too and wrapped his arms around me "we dont have any proof for sure." i stomped my foot angrily and then gave up in defeat and said "yeah, and Adrian probably would have seen it if she was." Dimitri arched an eyebrow and smacked my forehead. "I never told you! Adrian is a spirit user too!"

Dimitri's face showed extreme confusion and i smacked my forehead again. "Long story short. A spirit user is someone who doesnt specialize in one of the elements and they have weird powers that make them crazy. Adrian and Lissa are the only known spirit users in the world." I said. Dimitris face showed understanding and said "Well why arent they crazy?"

i sighed and said "Lissa takes antidepressants that make her powers stop working, and Adrian is a smoking alcoholic, numbing the effects of spirit." Dimitri nodded and pulled me against him. I sighed in content and thought about how good he smelled. "You smell so good." Dimitri murmured with his head in my hair. I laughed and said "I just thought the same thing about you." he chuckled and held me tighter.

Our perfect moment was ruined with a text on my cell phone. I growled at it for ruining this perfect moment and Dimitri gave me a quick kiss. I grabbed my cell and saw it was from Adrian. I would have to yell at him for that later. The text said:

Little Dhampir, your badass mother, and terrifying mobster father have just arrived.

I smacked my forehead for the third time in ten minutes and said "I forgot my parents were coming in today!" i yelled in exasperation. Then i grabbed Dimitri's arm and half dragged him out of the cabin. I looked back at him and his face was really pale. I stopped and said "Whats wrong?!" a little irritably.

He cleared his throat and said "Well to be quite honest im a little freaked out to see your dad." i stared at him in disbelief and he continued "Your dad told me that last time that if i ever hurt you he would kill me, and i think i hurt you quite a bit over the last six months." i saw sadness pass over his features during the last part.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. I looked up at him and said "Yeah, i was really hurt, but now i have you again and its like you never left." i saw a relieved smile fill his features. "I love you Roza." he said and kissed me passionatley. This time i was the one who stopped it.

"We have to get my rentals." i said. He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked silently to the front of the school and i saw my parents. I had to hold back hysterical laughter as i looked at my mom. She was HUGE! as it was i giggled. I saw Abe give me a look and i saw my mom shoot me a death glare. I guess the pregnancy hormones put a damper on their moods.

Today should be great, i thought sarcastically. At least i had Dimitri by my side to keep me from ripping my moms head off.

* * *

**Hey everyone :) i just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews. I absolutely love you guys for giving me such positive feedback on fanfics. FYI i just created a new fianfic that will be shortly called "Burning Love." its a christianxrRose story. I know youre proabably thinking "EEwww who wants to read about the together?" all i ask is that you give it a fair chance. In case you havent read my other fanfic its called Second Chances and its a rose adrian story :)**


	27. Suckiest days seem ok

One month Later.

"So how are you and Lover Boy?" Adrian asked me. We were doing our dailey walk together. Adrian refused to let Dimitri come with us because he said he wanted one on one time with his little dhampir. "We are doing fabulously." i said with a grin.

Over the past month Dimitri and i have spent almost every moment together, trying to make up for the time we were apart. Avery tried to act nonchalant about the breakup but i could see her giving me death glares all the time. We never told anyone how we think that Avery used compulsion on him, afraid of sounding crazy.

I was hating Avery more and more every day. It was like Dimitri and i were the only ones who noticed what a manipulative person she was. Lissa and her had become best friends pretty much, causing us to break apart. I could tell even Adrian had a little crush on her.

On the lighter side of news my mom was still very much pregnant. They have come back to the school so that they can have the baby, stay with it for two months and then leave. That part pissed me off a bit, and i told them. Abe said "Look at you. Your perfectly fine and thats what your mom did for you." oh yeah im perfectly fine, i mean ive died and come back to life, and i am consumed by darkness. Im perfect.

"I still dont understand why you like him so much. I have money and extremely good looks." Adrian said. I rolled my eyes and said "First off i dont want your filthy money, Second, dimitri is HOT, third, he loves me." Adrian muttered something incoherant and kicked a rock."Youll always be one of my best friends, though." i said. He didnt say anything but i saw a slight smile light up his face.

we sat down at a bench and i felt so calm that i got sucked into Lissa's head. She was sitting on her bed talking to Avery. "I really miss the magic of spirit." she said longingly. I did not like where this conversation was going. "Well then why dont you get off the medications." Avery said.

No no no no no no no no NO! Lissa can NOT go off those pills. If she does she'll go crazy again and ill be consumed by even more darkness! i would not allow her. "I dont know , i mean last time i went crazy and Rose had to deal with a lot of stuff." she said. I swear i did a mental touchdown dance in her head.

"Awww come on, ill tell you if you start acting weird, and Rose is your best friend, wouldnt she want you to be happy?" Avery said with a gleam in her eyes. Slowly it began to make a lot of sense in Lissa's eyes. she nodded and clapped her hands happily. "Yay!" she squealed. I got out of her head and growled in frustration and anger.

Adrian jumped up and said "Whats wrong with Liss?" i growled again and said "Ugh! I hate hate hate hate HATE Avery! she just convinced Lissa to get off the pills." Adrian didnt say anything and i yelled "Thats bad, Adrian!. Bad!" he looked away and said "Is it Rose? She just wants to learn how to use her powers." i stared at him in disbelief and said "Are you saying you agree with Avery?"

"Its sort of obvious you just hate her because your jealous shes so close with Lissa." he said. I felt anger boil up inside of me. "Are you freaking kidding me?! im not jealous, im just worried about her. You have to understand that." i yelled. He gave me a cold look and said "Why dont i leave you alone so you can grow up a bit." i screamed at him and slapped him.

I ran to Dimitri's room and slammed the door loudly. "Your back early." he said. Then he looked up and saw the expression on my face. "Whats wrong?" i punched the wall and explained everything to him. Trying to lighten the mood he said "I hope you didnt leave a mark on my wall." i growled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"if Lissa begins to act differently we'll tell Alberta." he said stroking my hair. I sighed and said "i think i lost Adrian as a friend." he didnt say anything becuase he was probably secretly glad Adrian was mad at me, i could tell how much he hated Adrian.

"why do you hate Adrian?" i asked. He stared into my eyes and said "Because he can give you things i cant give you, money, kids." i caressed his cheek and said 'None of that matters. All i want is you." he grinned and bent down to kss me. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him until my head was dizzy.

When i had Dimitri, even the suckiest days seem ok.

* * *

**I love how fast im getting these chapters out :) gotta love spring break! woot woot **


	28. Daniel MazurHathaway

**Ahhh its been FOREVER since i last updated and i feel so bad! I have a good reson though! the past few weeks ive been working really hard for a show i was in and it just finished this weekend. So im back, and within the next day or so i will have my other stories updated as well......Along with two other stories :) Yes TWO! but they arent VA, they are going to be Harry Potter fanfics....so now that im getting back into the swing of things, please forgive me for taking so long to update.**

* * *

Leaning my forehead against Dimitri's I gave him one quick peck on the lips before pulling away I walked to his door and he said "Where are you going?"

I sighed and said "To go talk to Lissa. She needs to know how I feel about Avery." Dimitri gave me thoughtful look before walking over to me and pulling my hands into his big ones and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

He stroked my face and said "Good Luck." Then he let go of my hands and turned away. That just shows how meaningful our relationship is. We don't need to ruin a perfectly sweet moment with making out. Giving Dimitri one last look I turned around and walked out of the boy's dorms. I walked over to the girl Moroi dorms and walked up to Lissa's room.

I knocked hesitantly on her door, and there was no answer. I realized I knocked too quietly for her to hear so I told myself to man up. I knocked again much louder and held my breath in as I heard her walk to the door. As she opened it I mentally whooped in happiness to see Avery was not there. "Rose?" Lissa asked meekly.

I nodded and waited for her to let me in. She continued to look at me for a minute before moving aside and letting me in. I walked in and sat at the normal beanbag chair I always sat in. Lissa sat on her bed and looked down at me. "So….I heard you're going to go off your pills." Lissa's eyes widened trying to figure out how I knew that, and then I saw her scowl as she remembered I could get into her mind.

Lissa nodded and I stood up. I looked her in the eye and said "Lissa, don't do it. Please, for me." I saw Lissa breaking down and she asked "Why, its what I want to do."

"Lissa first off, you went crazy last time. Second of all you give me the darkness of using your magic. Do you want me to punch the crap out of everyone? God knows I already want to beat Christian to a pulp." I said with a little half smile at the ending part.

She looked like she was starting to agree with me when something changed in her eyes and she looked away from me and said in a cold voice "Well you should be willing to sacrifice yourself for me." I jerked up at what she said. How DARE she say that?! I sacrifice everything for her! Everything! Right when I was about to scream at her Avery conveniently entered the room.

She looked at the two of us and said "Rose? What are you doing here?" I glared at her and said "Trying to warn my best friend that you are no good."

I saw a flash of darkness pass in her eyes and said "Your best friend? She doesn't seem like your best friend anymore." She took a few steps toward me messing with my comfort zone. "It seems like your only friend is your ugly Russian." I growled and pulled my fist back ready to punch her.

No one, I repeat, no one. Messes with Dimitri. Right when my fist was about to collide with her face my cell phone started ringing. My fist froze in mid swing and I grit my teeth. I took deep breaths and pulled out my cell phone. Whoever was calling better have a good reason for stopping me from beating up Avery.

"Your mom is going into labor."

I dropped my phone and gasped. I felt the words sinking into me and I sprinted out of the room. I heard Avery yell something but I didn't stop running. I was running as fast as I could to get to the hospital clinic. In my running frenzy I ran into something huge. "Sorry!" I said absentmindedly. I tried getting out of the persons grip and looked up.

"why are you in such a rush?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mom is going into labor!" I said out of breath from running. Dimitri's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. "Well come on! I have to be there to see my new little sis/bro." Dimitri grabbed my hand and we ran the rest of the way to the clinic. We opened the doors and I walked down to Dr. Olendeski.

"Where is she?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled at me. With a slight laugh she said "I don't think you want to go in their now." I looked up at her confused and she gave another laugh and said "Well she is about to give birth and last I checked she was yelling profanities and Mr. Mazur"

I let out a laugh and I saw Dimitri smirk beside me. "Tell me when the baby's here." I told her. She nodded and walked back into my mom's room. With the door open for a couple of seconds, I could hear some of the profanities Olendeski was talking about.

Dimitri and I sat down in the two chairs outside of the room. I put my head in my hands and thought 'Im going to be a big sister. God have mercy on this child.' I must have accidentally said it out loud because I heard Dimitri's chuckle and then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You will be a great sister." He said encouragingly. I gave a humorless laugh and said "What's it like? I mean having siblings?"

He put a thoughtful warm look on his face and he said "I love my sisters." He smiled down at me and I felt my heart squeeze. We sat there looking into each other's eyes for who knows how long. Eventually my eyes looked down at his lips and before I could stop myself I was leaning toward him.

He gently put his lips on mine and we kissed for a couple of seconds. Before it could go any further, Dr. Olendeski came out smiling. I jerked apart from Dimitri and looked up at her. "It's a boy!" she said. I sat there stunned. Trying to comprehend the fact that there was another human being that was closely related to me.

Dimitri stood up and pulled me with him. Dr. Olendeski led us into my mom's room, and I saw my mom was asleep and Abe was holding the child in his arms. I walked over to him and saw him looking down at my brother with love in his eyes.

I think in that look he was giving the child in his arms gave me a new sense of respect for him. I walked over to him and held out my arms. He smiled and handed him to me. When he stood up he said to the nurse "By any possibility could I have a bag of ice for my hand." I saw the nurse nod and try not to laugh.

Noticing the look on my face, Abe said " Your mother has a strong grip." I smirked and I saw him scowl jokingly at me. I held the little baby in my arms and I couldn't help but think of how adorable he was. He had brown eyes like me, but he had a little tuft of hair that was auburn like my mothers.

"what's his name?" I whispered.

Abe smiled again and said "Daniel Mazur- Hathaway." Even though Abe and my mom got married they decided to keep their own last names.

"Hi Danny." I cooed. Abe walked over to the couch next to my mom and he looked like he fell asleep in seconds. I continued staring at my little brother and I felt Dimitri come up behind me.

"May I hold him?" he asked. I gently placed him in Dimitri's arms and took a step back. Looking at Dimitri with the child in his arms made me slightly sad. No matter what we could never have kids. I shook that thought from my head, I would not let myself think of things like that.

Dimitri was murmuring in Russian to Danny as I walked to wrap an arm around his waist. Looking down at my little brother, I decided he was officially the cutest kid in the world. He looked so innocent cuddled up in Dimitri's big arms.

I decided to make a vow to Danny in that instant. I leaned down to his soft face and said "Hi sweetie, this is your big sister Rose. I'm sorry you ended up with me as a sister, and parents who may possibly ignore you after a while, but I promise you I will take care of you no matter what."


	29. what just happened!

Ello everyone :) Once again thank you for those of you who reviewed i greatly appreciate it :) i was so excited we reached 200 reviews! eek! Really quick, Two of my good friends wroted their own fanfics and they are really good so far. One of them is written by BelikovBabe and it is called Spirit Bound my version. And the other one is by Dimitrian Lover and it is called Spirit Bound my interpretation (Creative right? haha) they are both very different and they are really good and funny so check em out :)

On with the story.

* * *

"So do you want to visit Danny after we eat?" I asked Dimitri.

He laughed and said "we do everyday. Why wouldn't we today."

I laughed and gave a him a peck on the cheek and said "Good point." I took a bite out of my doughnut and looked across the cafeteria. Dimitri and I were at a table of our own. We had gotten banished from our old table.

Avery and Lissa were laughing about something and Christian was holding Lissa's hand looking deep in thought. Mason and Eddie were staring at Avery in awe. She obviously had those two under her spell. I growled out of frustration and slammed my hand on the table.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked rubbing circles into my hand.

I looked at him and started my rant. "I hate the fact that Avery is obviously doing something to them and we are the only ones who can see it! I miss my old best friend, and hell, I even miss pyro."

Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and said "Don't worry we'll get proof that something's not right eventually."

I sighed and said "Im glad I have you at least." He smiled down at me and gave me another quick peck on the lips. We stood up and threw our trash away and walked off to see Danny in my parents room.

As we were walking I heard someone yell my name. I turned around surprised to see Christian running towards us. I stared blankly at him and I could tell he was fighting the urge to make fun of me. After a couple of seconds seriousness returned to his eyes and he gave me a meaningful look.

"Rose, I believe you. There is something wrong with Avery." He said.

My mouth dropped open and I said "Really?"

He nodded and said "Lissa is not right any more. She's acting like the other Moroi in the school."

I managed to close my mouth and say "Well we cant do anything but im glad you know theres something wrong going on here. Try talking to Lissa about it, Maybe she'll listen to you instead of me."

Christian grimaced and said "I already did. She yelled at me and called me a Strigoi wannabe."

I gasped and he said "I would have broken up with her if I hadn't already suspected something not right was happening." I gave him a reassuring smile and he walked off.

I turned to Dimitri and gave him a sad smile "Who would have thought Pyro out of all people would see sense?"

He gave a slight chuckle and we continued to see Danny. On the way there I tried to think of ways to make Lissa see sense.

When we got to my parents room I just walked right on in. I felt the urge to vomit when I saw them making out on the couch. They jumped apart from each other and I said "You might want to stop soon, or else you'll have another dhampir on the way."

Abe put his hands behind his head and smirked. I pretended to vomit in the corner and my mom snapped out "Grow up."

I walked over to Danny and picked him up. As I was holding him I walked over to the couch and sat down. I stroked his face as Dimitri sat next to me and my parents walked out of the room.

I talked to Danny about everything just to clear the stress from my mind. All of a sudden I felt the sensation of being sucked into Lissa's mind. Right before I was completely there, I felt her complete and utter fear.

When I got into her head the fear intensified 10 fold. She was being held down by Avery's guardian. The guardian was holding a knife in his hand. "LISSA!" I screamed mentally.

"Rose?!" she screamed.

I gasped and said "You can hear me?!"

She didn't respond because Avery was telling the guardian to cut her throat. All of a sudden all I knew was that I needed to protect Lissa. It was a feeling I have never had before, but for some reason I could feel myself becoming one with Lissa.

I used Lissa's arm to punch the guardian. Wait what?! Somehow im inside of Lissa's body? I shook away my confusion and used my new ability to the full extent. I picked up Lissa's body and punched the guardian unconscious.

Avery screeched in irritation and said "UGH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Lissa was so confused at this point that she was about to pass out.

I walked over to Avery and punched her once. Then it felt like some mental wave was trying to push me out Lissa's head. But now I was not only connected to her head, I was connected to her body too. All of a sudden Adrian walked into the room.

"Holy shit!" he screamed "She's a spirit user!" Before I could fully process his words I knocked out Avery with another punch.

Adrian turned towards Lissa and gaped. "How did you do that?"

For some odd reason, even though I had control of her body, Lissa still had control of her mouth. "Its not me, Its Rose."

Adrian stood in shock for a couple of seconds and then shook his head, trying to not get a headache from thinking about what is going on. "Well we should probably bring them to Kirova's office."

I nodded Lissa's head and helped drag the bodies across campus. Luckily everyone was in classed so there was no one to gawk at Princess Vassilia and Prince Ivashkov carrying two unconscious bodies across campus.

We walked into Kirova's office and her mouth dropped open and she stared at us unblinkingly. It was probably for the best that Lissa still had control over her own mouth, or I probably would have made a rude comment.

Since I could feel Lissa's emotions begin to die down I got out of her body and mind and went to my own.

I gasped when I was back into myself and I yelled "What the bloody hell just happened?!"


	30. Mr Ivahkov leaves

Hello everyone! check out my other stories! thanks for the fantastic reviews!

* * *

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Dimitri said holding my shoulders. I freaked out for a second wondering If I had dropped Danny or something, but Abe was holding him awkwardly with a worried expression his face looking at me.

I took a ton of deep breaths and I grabbed Dimitri's arm. "I have to go to Kirova's!" Then without a backwards glance towards Abe, Dimitri and I sprinted out of the room.

Thank God Dimitri was patient man. He hadn't asked me one question except "Is everyone ok."

I said "We are. Avery and her guardian on the other hand, not so much." He nodded, but I could see the curiosity eating him up.

We barged into Kirova's office and I could tell they were waiting for me. I sat down in between Lissa and Adrian and looked at Kirova. She stared back at me and said "Explain why you brought the unconscious bodies of Avery Lazar and her Guardian here!"

I sighed before telling her everything, and I mean everything. Starting all the way back to the car accident. About Lissa and I having a bond, and Avery coming and using compulsion secretly on everyone. How Lissa and I merged bodies somehow back in that fight, and how Adrian is a spirit user.

At the end of my monologue, my mouth was completely dry and I was uber exhausted. Kirova looked in a complete shock and she gaped at us. "One of the many things I do not understand is how Mr. Ivashkov couldn't tell Avery was a spirit user, since he can see auras." She asked staring intently at Adrian.

"I have no idea." Adrian said in a quiet voice. He put his head in his hands and wouldn't look back up. Kirova asked us a ton more questions before letting us go. We walked out and Adrian wouldn't look at anyone and he ran back to his room.

Lissa was walking in complete disbelief. Dimitri looked at her and I and told me goodnight. I turned towards Lissa and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped hers around me and let out a broken sob. I picked her up and sat against the wall of a building.

She cried to the point where she was gagging. I rubbed her back and soothed her. When she got the wrenching sobs under control, she got out of my arms. "Im so sorry Rose! I'm an absolutely terrible friend. I've ignored you almost all year and –"

I got her off by putting my hand over her mouth like we used to do when we were little. "Lissa, you couldn't help what you did. It isn't your fault, its Avery's, and I hope she rots in prison for the rest of her god forsaken life."

She started crying again as Christian came by. I wiped away her tears and told her we would talk tomorrow. She nodded and Christian carried her home. I shot him a 'take good care of her' look. He nodded solemnly and turned around the corner of the building.

I went up to Dimitri's room and went to his bed. He barely awake and the minute his arms were around me, we were both out like a light.

The next day I woke up facing Dimitri. He was sound asleep and he looked so dang cute. I swear he looked like a puppy. A very super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot puppy, but still adorable. I kissed his nose and he woke up with a slight smile.

"Good Morning my Roza." He said. I leaned in for another kiss and got out of bed. I went back to my dorm and got ready for breakfast. On my way out I passed a very trashed looking Adrian. He was about to fall, so I caught him.

He looked up at me with drunken eyes and slurred "hello Rose-Posie!" I had to hold back my irritation as I walked him back to the safety of his dorm. I walked in and almost dropped the intoxicated Adrian in my arms. The place was almost empty and he had a couple of suitcases.

"Where are you going?!" I practically screamed at him. His eyes widened and he winced at the shrill sound of my voice.

"I have to leave. Lissa doesn't need me seeing as I couldn't even tell Avery was a spirit user! You obviously don't need me because your so freaking content with the Russian!" He yelled, sobering up a bit.

I stared at him in the eyes and said 'Adrian, she fooled all of us, its not your fault!"

He stared grumpily at the floor as he walked to his suitcase and said "Yeah, well 'all of us' aren't spirit users who can see aura's! Im a failure at everything." He began to walk out of the room and he said "I have to leave because if I stay, every time ill look at you ill know I failed. I promise I wont do anything too stupid to myself, not that you care, but see you around sometime."

And with that goodbye, Adrian Ivashkov walked out of my life.


	31. Surprise!

**Hey Everyone!**** How are Yall? Spirit Bound came out yesterday! AHHHHHH! I read the whole thing last night, haha! What did you guys think of it? I was surprised by a lot of it! Im thinking of makeing my own version of Last Sacrifice...if you want me to tell me, or else i probably wont! Btw please check out my Harry Potter fanfics if you read that series (WHich you should!) Enough with my babbling, on with the story!****

* * *

**

**One Month Later**

"Hey Rose!" Lissa said happily as she walked into the library. Yes, the library. Somehow Dimitri had convinced me to come in here to work on out history of Dhampir project. Believe me; I tried to get out of it. It's the end of the year and I quite honestly wasn't in the mood to put effort into school work. But Dimitri used his Dimitri-ness that I cant resist and I ended up here.

I slammed my book I was reading and then gave Lissa a pleading look to get me out of there. Dimitri smiled a bit when he saw my pleading look, and Lissa looked back at me with sympathy. "Rose….do you…umm…want to go on a walk with me?" she said lamely.

I rolled my eyes but nonetheless stood up and gave Dimitri a parting peck on the cheek. I walked with Lissa out of the library and I said "We really need to work on your lying skills."

She scowled at me and said "Its not my fault I don't have my usual charisma! It's the pills." I stepped back and pushed away the touchy subject. Once Avery was put in an asylum of some sort, Lissa was given pills that would push away the madness of spirit. However she often talked about how much she missed her powers.

"So…where do you want to walk?" I asked. Lissa's frustration faded away as she smiled. She linked arms with me and said "I don't actually think we should go on a walk. I think we should go back to my room and have a girls night!" I smiled at her and we began walking to her dorm.

When we were almost there, we passed Christian. He looked like he was about to join the two of us. Ha! As if I would let him ruin my night with Lissa. "Hey sparky!" I yelled "Why don't you go leave us alone and set something on fire."

He scowled at me and lit a fire in his palm, directing it at me. I let go of Lissa's arm and smirked at him. "Do you honestly want to threaten me Christian?" he looked at me intently for a couple of seconds debating whether he should try to attack me or not.

Lissa snapped at the two of us and said "Ugh! Can't you guys just get along with each other!"

Christian and I looked at each other sheepishly and mumbled "Sorry." Lissa still seemed irked, but deep in her heart she knew Christian and I loved each other- in a sibling kind of way. He was like the annoying brother Im glad I never got. Instead I got little Danny.

Danny was probably the cutest baby I have ever seen, not counting the fact I never really was around babies in the first place. Dimitri loved to hold him and talk to him in Russian all the time. He probably felt like he finally had a brother. He had all sisters back at home, he was the man of the house.

Lissa had spoiled him rotten, along with Abe who had so much money I didn't even want to think about where he got it all. I was guessing that most of it came from illegal business deals. Christian even acted a bit soft around him. Though he would always throw around an insult here and there about how this kid was going to be unstable because of me. Whenever this insult popped up I would…well let's just say he had some nice bruises forming.

Christian waved at Lissa before skulking away probably off to set something on fire. Lissa and I walked the rest of the way to her room and she told me all the latest rumors. Apparently Camille Conta was rumored to do some nasty stuff with Jesse Zeklos. I snorted in disgust and opened Lissa's door.

I flopped down on her bean bag chair in the room and sighed being away from the library. She walked over to her movie rack and started asking me what I wanted to watch and I told her to choose.

She spent a good five minutes trying to pick out the perfect movie and smiled when she found it. "Chick flick?" I asked. She grinned at me and I took that as a yes. She showed me the cover and saw it was 'The Proposal' the movie with Sandra Bullock in it.

Lissa grabbed the pink bean bag next to mine as she put the movie into her flat screen T.V. We started watching the movie and I actually thought it was really funny. By the part where she was in the forest with her fiancés grandma singing "To the window, to the walls to the walls" we were rolling around in laughter and I had tears mirth in my eyes.

Shortly after we re-watched the scene for a third time Lissa's phone rang. She paused the movie and wiped tears from her eyes. She looked at the number calling her and her face lit up. "Uncle Victor!" she squealed. I smiled at her happily. Victor Dashkov was like Lissa's step father and he loved her very much.

After a couple of minutes she hung up and jumped up and down. "Uncle Victor is coming tomorrow. He said he needed to settle Natalie in. She's apparently transferring here for next year. He also said he had a surprise for us!" She said face aglow.

Eventually she calmed down and sat back down for the rest of the movie. For the next hour Lissa was practically bouncing in her seat and I threatened to sit on her. She laughed but finally calmed down. After the movie we painted each other's nails and read dorky teen magazines.

At about twelve o'clock we decided to go to bed. I laid down and fell into a restful sleep. Restful until I got pulled into an Adrian dream.


	32. Author Note

Ok! so i realized (Thanks to my lovely reviewers) that this story isnt as bad as i thought it was and it is really just my Adrian story holding me down. This story shall continue whilst Second chances is officially done. (Especially due to the fact that i dont really like Adrian as much anymore.) so i will continue A different World cancelling out my last A.N. that stated this story was through. Thanks for the support! And you should seriously check out my other stories and review them to influence me to not end a story!

~Zoey Hathaway13


	33. Dreams and Reality

Longest chapter yet :)

* * *

As I was being sucked into an Adrian dream I couldn't help but think "what could possibly be wrong?" finally the world around me started to slow down and the surroundings were becoming clearer. The first thing I noticed was the snow covering the ground. At closer inspection I noticed I was at some sort of ski resort.

And sure enough standing on the porch was Adrian Ivashkov. It made me happy to see him again. He had become a big part of my life, a part that was not going to be easily forgotten. "Adrian!" I said happily. He looked towards me and a smile lit his face.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He seemed a bit surprised, but hugged me back and twirled me in a circle. "There's my little Dhampir." He said in my hair.

"And there's my drunk friend!" I said laughing. I smelled him and couldn't help but smile the slightest at the familiar scent of Cloves cigarettes that I had grown used to. I pulled away first and I sat at a bench that was located on the porch. "Where are we?" I asked.

He looked away and didn't answer. I was going to demand him to tell me where we were, but decided against it right as the words were about to leave my lips. He seemed surprised I didn't prod him and he smirked at me as he said "Where is the demanding little dhampir I left behind?"

"Hey! Don't get too excited. I just decided I was lucky enough for you to come and talk to me." I said."So why did you decide I was allowed to grace you with my presence?" I asked seriously.

He took a long drag of his cigarette before answering. "I missed you." He said quietly. "I needed to talk to you." He took a deep breath before saying. "You know how cigarettes and alcohol keep the crazy away from me?" I nodded and he continued. "Well you seem to have that effect on me too."

I didn't say anything. Honestly, how could anyone respond to finding out your only way (Beside alcohol and cigarettes) to keep someone sane. So after a very awkward silence I lamely said "Well, that's….interesting." I saw the hint of a smile edging Adrian's face as I continued to sit awkwardly.

To break the silence I said "I really wish you would come back."

Whatever smile was beginning to form on his face faded away left with a grimace. "I cant. I failed you guys, just like I fail everyone." He said depressed.

I slapped his arm and said in a dead serious voice "You're not a failure to me or anyone at the academy for the whole Avery thing. You and Lissa are my best friends." I was going to say Dimitri but I didn't want to lower his self esteem anymore.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him for a hug. I hugged him back saying "Please…I need yo-" and than I woke up abruptly. I was automatically on high alert, ready for any kind of attack. I groaned when I realized it was just Lissa jumping on my bed.

"Wake up sleepie head!" she trilled. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her. She laughed and dodged it skillfully using her moroi reflexes. "Uncle Viktor is here!" she said happily.

I dropped the pillow I was about to throw at her and smiled. "Where is he?" I asked.

Lissa grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "He is up at the guest rooms. He's staying in Adrian's old room." Her smile slightly faded as she said the last part, still touchy about what happened.

I hated seeing even the slightest frown on her face so I said "Well come on! Lets go meet him!" she grinned again, thoughts of Adrian leaving her mind, and together we went to the guest room's that we had visited all too often.

His guardian was talking to Alberta outside a door that we were guessing was Victor's door. We smiled at Alberta and walked in. He was sitting as table with his daughter Natalie. Lissa gasped when she saw him. He looked different. Very different. Sick different.

She rushed over to his side and said "Uncle, what's wrong?"

He turned to her and smiled greatly at her. Through the bond I could feel the love and idolizing she felt for her uncle. He was the only family she had left, and he wasn't even technically related to her. "Oh, Vasillia, it has been far too long."

Lissa continued to look at him with questioning eyes. Victor sighed and said "I have become ill." Lissa frowned deeply. I knew what was going through her head even without the bond. She wanted to heal her uncle, and she was frustrated she couldn't. I made a mental note to myself to make sure she stays on her meds.

"I'm so sorry, uncle." Lissa said sincerely. He patted her and back and looked away from her. Another smile came upon his face when he saw me. "Rose." He said.

I smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hello Mr. Dashkov."

He laughed and said "Since when do you refer to me as Mr. Dashkov?"

"Since I knew there were guardians right outside this door listening to us." I said in my usual Rose manner. Victor laughed and I could hear Alberta's soft chuckles on the other side of the door.

"There's the Rose I am used to." He said. Lissa rolled her eyes and sat next to Natalie.

Natalie was very shy from the few times I met her and she still seemed to be. "hi Natalie." Lissa said. Natalie mumbled a hello and shrank in her seat.

Victor smiled at us and said "I have a surprise for you. But I am going to wait until dinner to tell you." Lissa's eyes lit up brightly at the word surprise and she squealed in excitement. I swear, sometimes she acted like a five year old. "Invite anyone you would like to come." He told us as he shooed us away to get ready.

An hour and half later we were ready. Lissa had obviously invited Christian, and I had brought Dimitri. Tasha ended up coming along too because she was spending the day with Christian so Lissa invited her. We invited Mason and Eddie too, seeing as their some of our best friends. We walked to the front of the school to the Guardian cars.

Alberta and Stan were driving us and we all divided up into two cars. We were going to an all Moroi restaurant. After the hour long drive we got out of the car and walked up the beautiful stone pathway to the front of the restaurant.

This was not my first time at an all Moroi restaurant I have to. Lissa's family brought me with them to dinner all the time and Victor had even taken Lissa and I to this exact restaurant before. So I was used to the stares from the moroi eating. Dimitri, however, wasn't. He was very stiff and wouldn't talk much.

I grabbed his hand as we sat down at the table and he calmed down a bit. I bent over and whispered in his ear "Stop worrying. I've done this tons of times. Just don't draw too much attention to yourself."

Dimitri looked at me with and arched eyebrow and said "How do you not draw attention to yourself, you do everywhere you go."

I smirked and said "That is true, but the thing is I don't give a damn. People can stare at me all they want." Dimitri laughed and when I looked up Victor was staring at us with an amused expression on his face.

"I see you have found someone who can handle your, er, _interesting_ personality." Victor said.

Christian snorted loudly and I said "Shut it, Sparky!" Christian scowled and Lissa rubbed his back as she smiled. Victor clapped his hands in amusement as he watched all of us. Mason was cracking up with Eddie and I felt content.

We ordered our food and drinks and it turned out to be a fantastic meal and night. At the end I was rubbing my full stomach fantasizing about the filet mignon I just ate. Victor sighed happily and twinkle entered his eyes. "Now, it's time for the surprise."

Lissa stood up straighter in her seat with a huge grin on her face. "I am going to take you all to a ski lodge for summer vacation. It's especially for Moroi and they keep it cool year round, even in the hottest months." It was silent for a second and they we all burst.

"Yes!"

"Us, too?"

"Your kidding?"

"Eek!"

All of our excitement came pouring out, but I couldn't help but notice Dimitri was being awfully quiet. "What's up?" I asked. "Aren't you excited?"

Dimitri sighed and said "I always visit my family during the summer." My heart sank and I pouted.

"Oh…Well…." I said.

"Ill fly them over too. The more the merrier."Victor said, obviously overhearing our conversation.

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise and he said "Oh no sir. I couldn't ask you to do that. They live all the way in Russia."

"Oh nonsense." Victor said with a wave of his hand. "They will be coming too." He grinned and said a very gracious thank you. We all left the restaurant excited and chattering.

I leaned my head against Dimitri's shoulder and he said "I can't wait for you to meet my family."

Then it sank in. I was going to be meeting the love of my life's family. God have mercy on their souls.

* * *

Hey everyone! All your reviews made my day. It would be nice if i could get so many reviews when im not telling you i was going to stop this story...Anyway, tell me what you think of the chapter :)And please check out my other fics if your into Harry Potter.


	34. Getting Ready

The next day I woke up in a very good mood. Slightly because I was going on an awesome vacation with all of my friends and boyfriend, and slightly due to the fact that I was looking at said boyfriend sleep on the floor next to the bed. He still insisted that if I spent the night In his room he got the floor. I tried to explain to him the concept of us both sleeping in the same bed, but he didn't condone to it.

"Morning sunshine." I said with a laugh.

He rolled over with cute morning eyes looking at me and said "Someone's cheerful." Before I could respond Dimitri's cell phone went off. He looked down on it and an expression appeared on his face that reminded me of Lissa when Uncle Victor had called.

He quickly answered it and I immediately knew who it, seeing as he was speaking Russian. I watched him with a smile on his face as he talked excitedly to one of his family members. I could never get bored looking at him. His dark brown eyes glowed with excitement, and it always made me proud that I knew exactly what he was thinking.

A couple minutes later he closed his phone, smile still lingering on his perfect lips. "That was my mother." He said.

I crawled out of the bed and sat on his side with my head against his shoulder. "so do you think they'll be able to handle me?"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "I don't see how anyone could not like you."

I burst out laughing and said "Ha! I could give you a few examples. I'm sarcastic, rude, obnoxious, sometimes a bitch…" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms as if daring him to disagree.

He smiled sweetly and said "Exactly. All of that combined with you good traits make you what I love."

I didn't have any words to describe what that made me feel like so I just leaned over to him and kissed him. This kiss was soft and quick, and surprisingly those were my favorites, though I surely didn't mind the other kinds.

He pulled away and we both just sat there in each other's presence, not needing it any other way. This moment was ruined when I felt myself being pulled into Lissa's head, and I had a feeling it wasn't for happy reasons.

I was proven correct when I found Lissa sitting on the edge of her bed with a picture in her hand. She held the picture out in front of her and I could feel the tears running down her cheeks and falling on the photo in her hand.

It was understandable to see why she was so upset. In her hands she held a picture of her family. Andre had an arm around Lissa's shoulder and the two of them were laughing happily. Her dad had his arms around his wife as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They all looked so happy, so alive.

Lissa's hand stroked Andre's face and she caved in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. I was about ready to jump out of her mind to go check up on her before things could get worse when the door opened. Lissa looked up and through her tears she saw Christian.

He saw her sitting there in a position that she hadn't used in a while and he rushed to her side. He pulled her into his lap and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

I then realized that at this very moment she didn't need me, and quite honestly, that surprised me. I was always the one who used to pick up the pieces for her, but now she has two people for that and I had to admit, Christian was doing a good job.

He leaned his head down to her ear and said "it's ok. You have me, Rose, as much as I hate to admit it," I rolled my eyes at this, "And all your other friends. I know it's hard because your family isn't right here in the present, but they are still with you. I know they are." She sobbed harder into his chest."I know what you're going through, and I know that even my parents are still watching me." He said.

I always forgot that Christian didn't have parents either. And hearing him be this sentimental was just weird, so I got out of Lissa's head.

"That was weird." I said. "Sweet to."

Dimitri was at a loss and he said "What?"

I sighed and said "Well Lissa was crying about her family because she saw a picture of them together. I was ready to go comfort her, but then Christian came and did my job. He was nice, and sweet, funny enough."

Dimitri chuckled and said "Of course Christian being kind to someone would phase you this way."

I shrugged my shoulder and stood up. "Want to go see Danny?" I asked.

He nodded and got up and together we walked over to see him.

After spending the day with my favorite child, who's first word, I was afraid, would become a swear word due to me, Dimitri and I walked back to the dorms hand in hand.

"I can't believe they're leaving soon." I said.

Dimitri squeezed my hand and said "You couldn't expect them to stay at the academy forever did you?"

I sighed and said "Suppose not." Then I looked down sadly.

"At least tomorrow we're going on vacation." He said with a grin.

That topic instantly perked my mood up and I said "Yup." Then with a sinking feeling I said "Crap! I still need to pack!"

He laughed and said "Of course you forgot."

I elbowed him and said "hey! It's not fault I spent the whole day with you!"

"Then who's fault who is it?" he said with a smirk.

"You've been hanging out with Christian a little too much." I said.

He laughed and pulled me to him for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes we continued our walk back to the dorms.

"So will you help me pack?" I asked giving him my look that nobody could decline.

He smiled and said "Ok." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as we reached my room.

For the rest of the night we packed and fell asleep on the beanbags on my floor.

Overall it had been a great day, but tomorrow would be even better because we were leaving for the ski resort!


	35. Ski Lodge

"Roza." His deep Russian voice said.

I grunted and rolled over, only to feel my shoulders being slightly shaken. "Roza." He said a little louder.

I knew I was going to lose this battle of trying to sleep in longer, so I slowly opened my eyes. I glared at the source of the person who made me get up. Dimitri just watched me in amusement and said "You are not a morning person in any way, are you."

Slowly raising myself up, I said "Not in any way and I don't understand how you can be either. Its weird." He rolled his eyes and pulled me against his chest.

"Well someone has to make up for your morning attitude." He said sarcastically.

I turned around to him and cheekily said "Hey! You cant be sarcastic. That's my job."

"Sorry." He said. Then he bent his head down to mine and said "Is this better?" he kissed my lips and enthusiastically deepened the kiss.

With a sigh I pulled away and said "We better get down to the gates. Victor said to meet him there." I looked at the clock and gasped. "Come on! Let's get going, or were going to be late!"

After getting my last minute things and stopping by Dimitri's room to get his luggage, we made it down to the gates. Everyone was waiting impatiently for us and Christian said "And Rose continues to amaze us with her ability to be late."

With a sly punch to the gut he shut up and was happy enough for just a glare at me. Lissa grabbed his hand and grinned. "I'm so excited!"

And excited she was. The heels of her feet were practically jumping up and down and her face glowed happily. I looked up at Christian's face and saw his genuine smile looking down at Lissa. Then I decided to see how everyone else was. Christian's cousin Tasha, who was convinced by Victor to come along, was looking at her Christian with a smile curving her lips.

Mason and Eddie were excitedly talking about the slopes they were going to be able to hit. "Don't get too excited! You know I'll beat both of you." I said confidently.

They laughed and Mason said "We'll just see about that, Rose."

I flipped my hair and turned around facing Victor Dashkov. Despite his sickness he looked happy about going. Natalie stood next to him looking positively smug with his hand on her shoulder. Right as I was about to look over at Dimitri he had turned towards Victor and said "Thank you again, Mr. Dashkov."

"It was no problem. I'm sure Rose really wants to meet your family anyway." He said shooting a smile in my direction. I nodded in agreement and walked to Dimitri's side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

We all looked up when we heard a car coming down the road and Victor said "Here is our ride." We all cheered and clambered around in the two cars provided for us. Our car was being driven by none other than Stan. "Hello Stan." I said, somehow managing a straight face.

He growled and turned towards me. "Respect, Ms. Hathaway." I just smirked and he seemed to know me well enough to not correct me further.

Victor chuckled from the front seat he was occupying and said "Rose, you never change do you?"

"Never will." I said honestly. He chuckled a little more and the car took off. I looked over at Lissa who was a little less excited than before. She sat in her seat clutching Christian's hand and the other hand digging into the leather seat.

It didn't surprise me that she was acting like this. Hell, I should probably be acting like that. I had died in a car accident…but I was brought back….and magically bonded to Lissa. Her whole family had died in that accident. Christian seemed to be handling the situation well enough. He was stroking her hand and kept leaning down to whisper in her ear.

Looking away, still feeling a little jealous that Christian was just as important to her as I was, I viewed the scenery passing by.

We finally made it to the airport and got into our first class seats. I reclined in mine and said "This is the life."

"Land! Sweet land!" I yelled in happiness as I collapsed on the ground. The plane ride had been terrible. Christian decided to take it on himself to annoy me to death on the plane. I was about to literally punch him in the face when Eddie realized flying made him sick. It was terrible.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Lissa tried to say it seriously, but it didn't work out in between her giggles.

I stood up from the ground and walked over to Christian, who was looking the other way. I whacked him so hard on the head that he doubled over in pain. "Sorry." I said with no pity.

He looked up at me and his palm lit up with fire. I burst out in laughter and said "Leave it to sparky…" and walked away. I could feel Lissa's strong annoyance through the bond so I decided to act as mature as I could get.

"Hey Pyro!" I yelled to Christian. He looked up with anger in his eyes and I said "I'm sorry I provoked you enough to set yourself on fire."

I saw the anger leave his eyes, knowing that he knew this was how close I could come to a sincere apology. He mumbled that it was fine and then we went to back to our bickering.

We all once again got into the cars so that we could get to the ski lodge. The car ride was silent because we were all lost in our own thoughts. I was personally thinking about how Dimitri's family was going to be. Were they going to be like him? Would they think I was a little over obnoxious? Probably.

We slowed down and pulled into what I assumed was the lodge. I squeezed Dimitri's hand and said "We're here!" he smiled back and together we walked out of the car.

My jaw dropped open at the sight in front of me. Not because of how beautiful the lodge looked, or how big it was. No. It was because this was the same ski lodge that Adrian had brought me to in his dream. Everyone else began moving, but I stood frozen.

Was Adrian here?

That was the thought that was echoing around in my brain. There was only one way to find out. I dropped Dimitri's hand and mumbled a quick "Um. I'll meet up with you guys. I need to see something." Then I started speed walking to the one place I knew he would be if he were here: The Bar.

I ran around and by some miracle stumbled upon the bar within minutes of looking. Dimitri was closely following her, as were Lissa and Christian. So much for them letting her go for a minute. I walked in and surely enough, there he sat.

"Adrian." I nearly shouted.

A pair of Emerald green eyes turned to face me and I couldn't help the huge smile that made its way on my face.

* * *

Adrians back! I had to bring him back, i missed him!


	36. Good News

Hello lovely bunches of coconuts.

Here is a little halloween treat that i hope you'll be happy about.

_**THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED!**_

It has just been on a hiatus. This is because i had originally given up on this story and i had told you guys that. But now after reading through this story and my outline i made, i really want to finish it.

But first i have to edit all the chapters because they- _to put it gently_- suck. My suggestion would be that once i finish editing those, to re read the story because you never know what might change.

I expect the next new chapter to be up in about a month- i know it seems like a long time but it takes a while for me to edit these chapters.

Thank you to those who have stayed with me through the story and hopefully once its revamped it will be totally awesome.

~Awesome Possum Slytherin

(Btw- my old screen name used to be Zoey Hathaway 13, but i grew out of it ;)


End file.
